The Big Dipper
by kay.hayden
Summary: What type of information was in the folder that Henry Wilcox gave Annie, what was so compelling for Annie to join with Wilcox. Has Eyal Lavin truly retired to sailing the blue seas off of the coast of Greece. All questions I hope this story will answer. The name 'The Big Dipper' comes from the tattoo on Simon Fischer's back and a box of files found in Jai Wilcox's safe house.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

The weather was chilly and overcast that afternoon in mid-February, 2012, in Marrakech, Morocco, where in a small tavern off a busy market place set two agents, one CIA and the other, Mossad. These two men had work on several covert operations and had become close allies, they would talk but remained guarded. There was only so much trust these men could have between them as spies, but more than anyone else.

CIA agent, Jai Wilcox was drinking some tea that he had added a little something to, "You sure you don't want to give a little to lift to that drink of yours"

Mossad agent, Eyal Lavin shook his head no, "I haven't cultivate a taste for that stuff from India. And, by the way, I need to thank you. Taking the blame for shooting Fouad Saeed sure save my ass from sitting in some DC jail, that was personal mission, not Mossad sanctioned. "

"No problem Eyal, I take it your shoulder healed fine. Glad you killed that SOB - Fouad Saeed should have been a CIA target anyway. "

"Yeah, I was surprise that he wasn't and my shoulder is good, thanks."

"Guess killing Israelis isn't top priority for the CIA." Jai taking a long slip of his doctored tea, "I'm glad we are meeting, I need to tell you something I've been working on. I call it the 'Big Dipper', it involves Arthur Campbell, Director of the National Clandestine Service of the CIA."

Eyal raised his eye brows and winked his forehead, "Sounds like you treading in some dangerous waters. You sure you want to go after a big dog?"

"I have some information that he is being paid off by Middle-East oil money with connections to some terrorist cells. I'm getting close on several fronts." He took another drink and reached into his pocket and retrieved a flash drive. Handing it to Eyal, "I have received treats."

Eyal taking the flash drive from Jai, "Do you know from whom?"

"I think so, a group called 'Goupil', an old French word for fox. Goupil is an independent group of assassins for hire. They are a well organized unit located in Tipaza, Algeria and financed by oil funds, mainly by Isaac Al- Fakeeh. Also a rouge cell of the FSB, that identify themselves with a tattoo that looks like the Big Dipper."

"I have heard of this group but know very little of them, they are almost like banshees in the night."

"Look, if anything happens to me, get that drive to my father, he serving Federal prison time right now in Virginia but stills has a powerful reach." Jai looked off in the distance at people milling around in the street, thinking before he spoke again. "Christine Kaufman is the person you need to contact, she is my father's trusted collaborator within the CIA."

Eyal looking the flash drive, than shoved it in his pocket, "Christine Kaufman, huh, I have heard that name before but can't place where. It will come to me at some point. Question is, do you trust her?"

"My father trust her, so I guess I have to also. I went to see him in prison the other week, he is a different man - I think for the better."

Eyal smiled at Jai, knowing their past history had not been smooth sailing between father and son. "In the mean time, anything I can do?"

"No, just make sure my father gets that drive."

* * *

It was now mid summer - hot and Eyal was glad to be leaving Tel Aviv. He found his seat in first class, placing the briefcase he had on the floor under the seat in front of him, sat down, stretched out his long legs and hope the empty seat next to him would stay unoccupied. He watched as the boarding passengers file past him, seeking out their assigned seats. Good, no one had stop beside him to claim the other seat. Usually, he is a talkative individual with strangers on an airplane but this trip was out of the ordinary, he welcomed the pace and quite.

Once the flight was at cruising altitude, Eyal pulled out his briefcase and open it, sitting the case on the empty seat next to him. There were several files and he picked up the two files on top of the pile. Just before leaving Tel Aviv, he had requested these two records and this was the first time he had a chance to review them. The first report was on the death of Jai Wilcox, and the ongoing investigation by Washington DC police, the ATF and the FBI. Eyal had wanted to go to Jai's funeral but was on a mission Africa that he couldn't get away from.

Eyal open the file and starting reading, Jai had been killed in car bombing as he started his car in the parking lot of a diner. List of witness were there as well as their statements and one of the eye witness flagged Eyal's interest, Anne C. Walker of The Smithsonian Institution.

Under his breath Eyal uttered to himself, "What the hell was she doing there." He continued to review the file, trying to find any reason why Annie would be a witness, her statement was she had met Jai Wilcox for coffee that morning, they had mutual friends." Eyal put down the file, and looked out the window at nothing, what was missing? As he returned to read again the ATF report, he realized there was not CIA investigation - no acknowledgement that Jai Wilcox was with the CIA.

The next was the dossier on Christine Kaufman, he open it and looking at her picture, remembered where had heard the name. Oh yeah, Chris Kaufman the beautiful women with the crystal blue eyes. He had worked with Christine Kaufman in Switzerland on a case involving weapons technology stolen from US and Israel. He remembered her as being very creative, intelligent, and one hell of a kick ass agent.

Eyal starting reading her file, she was born 1960 in Amsterdam, moved to Tel Aviv with her parents as a child, relocated to United States at 18 with her family - Joseph Kaufman, her father, was in the Israeli diplomatic delegation attached to the Embassy in DC. She attended Georgetown University, majored in Political Science, received a Law Degree from Harvard and later joined the Department of Defense in Military Intelligence. She was attached to the Royal Air Force in Yorkshire, England with joint operations in intelligence and covert operations. Recruited by Henry Wilcox on a joint operations with the CIA while in India and he persuaded her to transfer form Military Intelligence to the CIA. She joined the CIA in 1995 as a field agent and quickly moved thru the ranks. She is now the Assistant Deputy Director of the CIA.

Eyal thought to himself, 'so this is Henry Wilcox's powerful reach - and powerful she is.'

His flight landed at Baltimore Friendship Airport, and waiting for him was an old acquaintance, Chris. Eyal tilting his head to the side, "Chris Kaufman, Chris is it really you, after all these years." he reached over a gave a gentle hug.

"I couldn't believe my ears when Jai told me to notify you if anything happened to him. Last I heard, you were in some eastern bloc prison on a life sentence for espionage."

"Just doing my job and that the thanks I got. Seems like there was a fire one night, they lost several people." He had that amazing smile and sparkle in his eyes, like he was the guilty party for the fire.

"Delighted you survived."

"Life takes many different turns, I must have found the right one because I'm here." He spotted a lounge and tap Christine on the arm, "There is a cafe across the way, let me buy you a drink." Eyal leading her to a nice lounge in the airport terminal. They spent a few hours talking about past experiences and people they had known in Tel Aviv. They had gone to the same high school and had some to the same teachers - small world.

He past the flash drive over to Christine, "I am saddened for the circumstances in giving you this, Jai was a good man."

"How well did you know him?"

"I had some history with Jai Wilcox and have meet Henry Wilcox. You see I save Jai and a reporter working with a Tel Aviv newspaper when they were caught in Iran. The reporter was one of our assets and Jai was her CIA contact. Also Jai and I had a mission to take out Abdoul-Haziz Eman, leader of a Libya terrorist cell in Israeli. He was a good man, I was stunned to hear about his death, although he knew his life was in danger."

The two had one more drink before parting ways, Christine headed back to DC and Eyal to catch a flight to London and his next mission during the Summer Olympics - sweet assignment.


	2. Chapter 2 - Have A Nice Thanksgiving

Months have passed since Eyal had delivered the flash drive from Jai Wilcox to Christine Kaufman and he had all but forgotten about that meeting, too many other things had gone astray in his life. The air was still very chilly as the cab pulled up to Amsterdam train station. Eyal Lavin paid the driver and hurried into the terminal. He purchased his ticket and took a seat, waiting for his cobbler connection to arrive with a clean passport. It was not long before Creek arrived with all the ID's, money and passport Eyal needed to enter Greece, his final destination.

"So you are getting out of the business. I hate to see that, you are too damn good just to walk away." Creek an associate of Eyal and one of the best cobblers around.

Receiving the passport from Creek, "Taking a long overdue break, doing some sailing. I may think about helping Zervos some. Who knows where my life with lead." turning the passport over and looking at the other ID, "You are very good with this - I may be calling on you later."

"Anytime my friend, anytime." with that Creek shook Eyal's hand, patted him on the arm and left.

Eyal settled back on the very uncomfortable benches of the station to wait the two hours before his train was to leave. He closed his eyes, feeling safe and that his life as a Mossad agent was over. Not real sure how that was going to be going forward, but he was willing to find out. A train for Zurich was announce, Eyal turned his mind back to three years ago and his first meeting with Annie Walker. So much has happen during the time between that mission and now. A small smile crossed his face, she had once more come to his aid, against the CIA, she broke protocol to save him.

He trusted her and the past few days he had hoped that the scars between had healed, he truly hoped so. Eyal also thought about how Annie had handled the Khalid problem which saved him once more from becoming a cold blooded killer out for revenge. They had not had a chance to say good-bye which was probably for the best. Auggie seem to take charge of her and was quick to take her back to a hotel before departing for the US. Eyal could see there was more between Auggie and Annie than a handler and agent.

"Where are you headed?" Annie's voice came through his half conscious state.

"Athens, and why are you here?" was Eyal's answer as he quickly stood up to greet her.

Their conversation was brief but very pleasant. He could tell that she had wiped away all doubts about him and his friendship toward her.

Their parting words, Eyal, "For now. Timing is everything Neshema, but one day you and I will be sitting somewhere, looking at a sunset, thinking of nothing at all. Maybe not this boat in Greece, but one day, and that will be lovely evening."

Annie feeling the warmth of Eyal's words replied, "I hope so. Goodbye, Eyal."

Eyal looking into Annie's eyes, "I'm not good with goodbyes, and I never get to say it. Thank you, Annie. Good luck." With that, he walked past Annie and disappeared into the crowd.

Annie stood there for a long time, thinking about how much Eyal was part of her life and now he was gone. There was a empty feeling spreading over her as she met up with Auggie for their flight home.

Eyal took his seat on the train, looking out the window, knowing that one day he would return to Washington and his apartment but for now, he needed time to himself. He knew that Annie was not out of his life, but she also needed time to find herself, to grieve for Simon and to feel safe again. Maybe Auggie Anderson was the right person for her to be with now.

What was it that drew him to Annie, there were a lot of other women in his life, but she was something special, something unique. He closed his eyes once more, thanking God for his considerable income for a diamond operations in Africa that he had put together several years ago as a backup for when he was no longer with Mossad. He smile, guess now I have to go to work for Abraham Cohen as a diamond consultant. Abraham Cohen was the name Eyal use to set-up the diamond exchange. After days of hardly any sleep, Eyal eased into a sound peaceful well deserved slumber.

* * *

The official ceremony to declassify Jai Wilcox as a CIA agent and place his star on the wall of heroes were underway. Joan and Arthur were very upset with how Henry was able to get his son's name declassified so quickly. As Arthur told Joan, "It was a warning shot across the bow. Henry Wilcox can still effect change within Langley."

The tension was very strong but the words were correct. Jai had lost his life for some reason, and as yet, the reason behind his death is still unknown.

As Annie returned to her office, she found a note on her desk. She opened, read the note and decided that she need to follow up on the invitation.

A storm was brewing as she drove to the same restaurant were Jai's car was bombed that summer. Rain was starting to fall when she entered the restaurant to meet with Henry Wilcox. He stood up to greet her and asked her to be seated. They exchanged a few words, she told him about why she didn't kill Khalid to which Henry Wilcox was well pleased - excellent spy craft he had called it.

Henry sliding a folder toward Annie, "I knew you are the right person of this. It will be worth your while."

Annie pushing the folding aside, "I will not go against Joan or Arthur."

Henry with his hand on top of the folder, "Take a look."

Slowly Annie picked up the folder and started reading it contents. Turning pages, she was beginning to be very interest in what was in the folder.

Looking at Henry, Annie asked "Is this information accurate?"

Henry, "Very much so."

Annie continued to read, but without much hesitation, told Henry, "I'm in."

Later that night, Annie was home with her beer, feeling somewhat alone with saying good bye to Eyal and thinking, will she never see him again. She starts reading the contents of the folder when she heard, "Walker, you home?" It was Auggie and some excuse about not waiting for their date that Friday night. Annie took the folder and placed under some books, away from Auggie. He was there to tell her about his feelings for her. This caught Annie a little off guard, as Auggie ran his hand up her arm and kissed her. Annie at the moment responded in a compassionate way, feeling the overwhelming need to be wanted by a man. She closed her eyes and welcome the tenderness and attention she was receiving from Auggie.

Around her neck she still had Simon's key. Would this get in her way with building a relationship with Auggie, was the affection something she need to fill a void left by Simon's death and Eyal's departure. These were questions that were running through her mind, but she pushed them aside to take pleasure in the new romance that was brewing.

The next morning, as Annie laid in bed thinking about what had happened the night before, she was surprised that she didn't feel any great desire to be with Auggie. He was a very good friend and maybe once before Simon and Eyal, she would have welcomed and loved the couple relationship, but now, she was so very bewildered with the recent events. She remember something Eyal had said, "Swim with the current, it may know something you don't". Well, she was willing to take it one step at a time and see where the current would take her, keep an open mind about Auggie was her decision before heading off the work.

* * *

The _Carrot Tree_ was a friendly family own restaurant just outside of the beltway on the Maryland side of Washington. As Christine pulled up, the sun was fading behind some distance trees and the night air was chilled. She was very relax, remembering the times she and Henry had spent in out of the way restaurants, talking about different missions. She was sure that is how the idiotic rumors got started that they were having an affair. Hell, no telling the logic sometimes used by the employees in a closed environment of the CIA. In the past, she and Henry had done nothing to stop the rumors, as it was a great cover for their meetings, away from prying ears at Langley.

Henry was already at the restaurant waiting for Christine to arrive. They order their dinner, made some small talk before she could not wait any longer.

"What is going on Henry?"

"You remember that flash drive you delivered to me several months ago? Well it has come to light that Arthur Campbell is not the shinning knight on his white charger doing good at Langley."

Christine with a smirk, "That is not surprising, I never trusted him but couldn't tell you why."

"Same here Christine, but I want you to take a few minutes and read over this." He pushed a folder toward Christine.

She picked up the folder and starting reading, it wasn't long before she asked, "Is this information accurate?"

Henry, "Very much so and you are the second person to ask that question."

Christine didn't respond, but keep on reading. She slowly put down the folder after several minutes and asked, "Has this information about the hit on your son by Arthur been verified?"

"It was given to me by a trusted source, but it needs to checked and doubled check. As much as I would like to nail Arthur's ass, we are going to take our time and do it right. Jai died because of the information in this folder. This is Jai's preliminary research and I want to finish the job."

"How much is Joan involved?" asked Christine.

Henry, "I'm not sure, but she is Arthur's wife."

"I guess it is hard for me the think Joan has knowledge of these actives , but you never know."

"That is what we have to find out."

Christine, closing the folder, laying it on the table and resting her hands on top, "You said that I was the second person, who else has seen this information."

Henry picking up the tab and was signing for dinner, "I think you know her, Annie Walker. She is a new CIA operative, only been there for three years but is one for the best I have seen in a long time. She read the information and is on board for this mission. Annie was with Jai when he was killed. The two of you are my inside source and that is all I will trust." Handing Christine another folder, "Here is a dossier on Annie Walker, as you have always said, know your operatives." Christine nodded a thank you.

Christine, "You know I'm in on this mission to bring down Arthur and anyone else involved with your son's death and corruption in the company."

"I knew I could count on you."

Christine putting Jai's research file in a large tote she had, "Once we have all the facts we can get, how do you plan to taking those involved down."

"Poeta De Luca, an investigator free-lance reporter for the Washington Post and New York Times covering world affairs and covert operations in Europe and the Middle East. Have the news hit the fan -something like Watergate."

Christine, "Perfect, keeps your hands clean." she looked over at several people just walking in out of habit turned back to Henry, "You said know your operatives, what - am I Annie's handler on this mission?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, I have to keep my distance, I'm sure Arthur has my phone tapped and trailing my movements." Henry paused for a moment, "You also need to establish contact with Annie as she can't talk with me without getting into trouble."

"Where is she living? After the Thanksgiving holidays I can go by there collecting for some Christmas Fund." Christine picked up the folder on Annie and looking through it. "She is dating Auggie Anderson!"

Henry taking a sip of his coffee, "I don't get it, but who knows one's taste. He has to be her safe harbor after the Simon Fischer affair."

"Have plans for Thanksgiving?" Christine asked Henry as they stood beside her car before leaving.

"Head to Florida to visit my daughter, keeping a very low profile in hopes Arthur believes I've ridden off into the sunset. I'll stay down there for a while, return here after the first of year, this is your show to run. Have a nice Thanksgiving Christine."


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Building

Henry had sent Annie a text message that Christine Kaufman would be seeing her after the holidays under the pretence of collecting for a Christmas Fund. It was the second Wednesday after Thanksgiving, mid afternoon when Christine pull a rented Ford in front of Annie home. She looks around - things look very welcoming for an upscale neighborhood. Annie lives in a guest house in back of her sister's home that now stood empty because the sister and her family were living in California. Annie's little red VW is parked in the drive and Christine is met at the gate by Annie with a beautiful smile, she was hanging a Christmas wreath with lights on the fence by the patio that lead to the guest house.

"Hello, I'm collecting for the United Christmas Fund. Can you spear me a minute." was Christine opening remarks.

"Sure, please come in." was Annie's answer.

As they entered the guest house, Christine motions for Annie not to say anything as pulls out a bug checking device and quickly scans Annie's room for listening devices. Annie looks on in total disbelieve, her eyes wide open and mouth slightly open, shaking her head, until Christine finds a bug under one of the end tables. Annie recognized it as being a CIA device and now she is visibility shaken. Christine writes down on a note pad to leave the bug and come with her. Annie gets her coat and follows Christine to her waiting Ford.

Once in the car, Christine says, "We can talk now."

Annie, "Who in the hell bugged by home and when did that happen."

Christine, "It may have been back with Simon or it may be Auggie wanting to keep tabs on you."

No! No! Not Auggie, but how did you know about him anyway."

"It's my job to know about the operatives I work with. I can only help you if I know what is going on and the first thing we need to do is find out where that bug came from and who is listening to you at home."

Annie, "I am so damn mad now I can think who would want to... maybe it was Lena back when I was with Simon."

"We need to find out but I don't think it was that far back, you home should have been cleaned while you were in Russia." Christine could see how infuriated she was knowing her home was bug. "Let's set a trap and see who takes the bait."

Annie, "What kind of trap?"

"If it is Auggie or Arthur, we have a bigger problem."

Annie, "Arthur, why Arthur or even Joan?"

"A little paranoid about your closeness to the Mossad agent you have been associated with."

"Eyal Lavin?" Annie asked, very puzzled.

"Yeah, Arthur doesn't think he left Mossad and believes Eyal is trying to turn you. He is a very charming man and has a history of turning female assets. Not to mention he is easy on the eyes."

Annie, "You know him?"

"Oh my yes, a fine man, I know him for many years. So, how close are you to him?"

"You know I have been asking myself that same question. He is an amazing friend and I trust him with my life, hell - he has saved mine several times." Annie paused, "He is now in Athens, living on a boat, you would never guess, _The Flying Lavin_."

Christine chuckling, "Oh yes I would, that just fits him, is he still married? When I first met him he was married with a new baby. I've since heard he is a single man now."

Annie, "Yes he is. His wife left him but I don't know when. Why am I telling you all this, it's personal."

Christine gave a little smile, she had found out what she needed to know about Eyal, "Okay enough about Eyal Lavin, back to the bug."

"How are we going to find out who planted the bug."

Christine looking into Annie's eyes trying to see any reaction, "I hate to be blunt, but Auggie is very overprotective and jealous man. I have know him for eight years or more and through several relationship. Could he in any way be jealous of your friendship with Eyal?"

"He has asked me on a few occasions if I had feelings for Eyal."

Christine, "Good, we can use that, Just know that there is a bug in your home," handing Annie a phone, "so only use this burn cell for texting when home and keep it on mute. If I need to get in touch with you, I will text. Take any files you have that Henry gave you and lock them in a safe, you do have a home safe?"

"Yes."

"I will work on a plan that involves Eyal and we will see if Auggie takes the bait. If he ask you questions about Eyal before I get back with you, it is because he is jealous and not something he has heard. "

Annie asked, "And if is not Auggie, than what?"

"We will pull the bug and deliver it to Joan, and see what happens. If it is Auggie, you have a bigger personal problem to deal with. Now what have you heard at Langley?"

Annie, "I have not seen or heard anything at Langley, but Arthur is making several trips to New York. Joan appears to be suspicious that Arthur may be having an affair. That is what the rumors are flying about."

"90% of all rumors have some truth, and 15% to 20% are planted rumors. Keep tabs on Joan also, she may be a wealth of information. How is your relationship with her?"

"Not very warm and fuzzy, more like cold. Do you want me to cozy up to her?"

Christine slightly shaking her head, "Heavens no, that would raise red flags, keep everything the same, both with Joan and also Auggie. I will be in touch."

Annie got out of the car, feeling she had a supporter on her side and that she was not alone. She really liked this lady, Christine was a straight shooter, didn't sugar coat anything. Oh how she wanted to call Eyal but first she had to deal with Auggie and her deep cover assignment.

* * *

Christine was on her way to Tel Aviv to spend Chanukah with her family, but first she was going to make a detour to Athens on a recruitment mission. It was in the mid 50's, windy and raining when she arrived in Athens. She when through customs with a true passport, something that was fairly new to her as most of the times she had been in Greece, she was with a tricked passport. She caught a cab out to the seaside resort of _Poseidon Kingdom, _waiting for her was a picturesque suite overlooking the sea and a special invitation for dinner. Her host was Antonio Zervos, her one time asset and now a dear friend. He and his wife remained close to Christine and she had spend many holidays at his resort. That evening, Antonio and Sonya, his wife were so delighted to have a visit from Christine. It had been two years since she was last there and they had a lot to catch up on. Over a magnificent meal, Christine told Antonio about her suspicions concerning Arthur Campbell. Antonio to this day believes it was Arthur who burned him back in 1995 when Arthur was trying to make a name for himself at the CIA. She did not fill him in on the details but he was willing to do whatever he could to get Arthur.

Christine had a more urgent request of Antonio and that was to find a 40 foot sail boat _The Flying Lavin _believed to be dock in Piraeus. No problem, all he had to do was make a few calls and get back with Christine. Before dinner was over, Antonio had the information about Eyal's boat and that it was now in port. Christine took the information, said she would set out first thing in the morning to find the boat. Antonio offered her a car and driver which Christine accepted. Sonya and Christine chatted for a long time while Antonio went about his business. Shortly before Christine was to turn in for the night, Antonio introduced her to her driver for the next day, a very nice looking young man named Nick.

The sun was just coming up when Christine and Nick depart for a set of docks at the southern most end of Piraeus harbor. By the time they arrived, the sun was shining brightly on a chilly morning and the smell of the sea was beckoning Christine to enjoy the day, even if she could or could not find Eyal. She was directed to a dock that jutted out into the water for a good distance. Christine was told the boat she was looking for was dock at the very end of the pier.

It seem to be chiller by the water then when she left the hotel. She told Nick to give her a half-an-hour and if she hadn't return back to the car, she would be okay and for him to drive back to the resort. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, gave a pull on her hat and started down the pier toward the end. About half way down, she saw the 40 foot sail boat, and the words, _The Flying Lavin_ painted on the stern. As she approached, she could hear the water slapping against the side of the boat from a wake left by a motor launch that had just pasted. She was about to knock on the side of the boat when a women came on deck.

Christine speaking in Greek, "Hello there, I am looking for the owner of this boat. Is he here."

The women look stunned at seeing another person on the dock so early in the morning and quickly called out in Greek, "Ελάτε εδώ."

Within a second Eyal appeared from below to see what was wrong. When he saw Christine, he gave out a ecstatic welcome in Hebrew and then in English. Jumping off the boat, grabbed Christine round the waist and swung her around, kissing her on the cheek.

Eyal speaking in Hebrew, "What brings you here? Oh I'm so glad to see such a fantastic and beautiful face." holding her face in his hands.

Sofia still speaking in Greek, "Who is this women, your mother."

Eyal answering in Greek, "Hell no, she is my girl friend."

"Well!" Sofia said in a huff.

Eyal in Greek, "Christine, this is a friend of mine, Sofia Papadakis and Sofia, this is the most amazing women you will ever meet, Christine or just plain Chris."

Sofia, "Nice to meet you, are you from Cyprus?"

Christine not wanting to give away who she was answered, "Christine Combs and I'm from Brighton, England, Eyal and I worked together years ago."

Sofia, "Oh, you are in the antique export business."

Christine, "No, I was the importer for his antique market."

Eyal, "Sofia, if you don't mind, can I catch up with you later, I want to spend some time here with Christine and we must have a lot to chat about."

Christine speaking in English, "Yes we do have a great deal to talk about."

Sofia, "I will just pick up my things and be out of your way."

Christine once more speaking in Greek, "I am only here for a day or two, then you can have him back and thank you for indulgencing."

Eyal in Greek to Sofia, "I will call you later and sorry about today but you understand, old friends and all."

Sofia gathered up her things, said good bye and waited for Eyal to give her a kiss. When she didn't receive what she wanted, she left somewhat in a grumpiness mood.

Christine now speaking in English to Eyal, "Sorry to mess up your party but I need to talk with you."

"Hey, no problem. I was going to take her, meaning the boat, out for an overnight sail to Baħar Palm Island, come on with me, I hate to sail by myself."

Christine, "I don't have anything for an overnight stay, all my clothes are back at the hotel. And are you propositioning me?"

Eyal with his gorgeous smile, "Believe me, if I had a chance I would. No seriously, I have a clean tooth brush and we can find something clean of mine for you to sleep in. Come on, it will be fun and we do have a lot to catch up on. Have you had breakfast?"

Christine, "Just a quick one, fruit, coffee and a beagle."

Eyal, "I have coffee ready and just going to start cooking some eggs and beef chips. Also have some oranges you can cut up for us."

Breakfast was great as they chatted about old times and things within the CIA. Christine wanted to ask about Mossad but was willing to wait until later, she was catching up with a good friend. Later, as they were under sail, Eyal started to tell her about Mossad.

"They hung me out to dry Christine. There was a young CIA operative, you may know her, Annie Walker..." He stoped to laugh, "When I first met her, she was just off the farm maybe three or four weeks - green and frustrating as hell with all her protocol. Over the past three years I had worked with on several missions, and now, I completed trusted her, she save my life more than once. Anyway I'm sure you know the story about the air strike that was called on a terrorist encampment based on counterfeit information. Mossad used me, my friendship with Annie and then hung me out to dry. I took the fall for Mossad and their tainted intelligence. Rivka was going to decommission me from field work and hide me behind some desk in Tel Aviv. Christine, they crossed the line and I quit Mossad. I thought I had lost a dear friend, and my career all in one mighty blow. However, things have a way of working out. Annie later needed help and I was there for her. I think we may have heal any wounds that had come between us, at least I hope so."

Christine listened as Eyal told his side of the story. Annie had only told her a very brief version of his leaving Mossad, but Annie had read into the few things Eyal had said to her that he quit because he was forced to take the fall for their misjudgment.

Christine stood up, went over to put her hand on his arm and said, "I know she is still very much bonded to you as a dear and trusted friend. Maybe there is more to it, but for now she is a broken hearted lady still trying to deal with Simon's death. "

"You've talk with her? When? and how did that happen?"

Christine looking out at the water said, "She and I are working on a off-book operation and I'm her handler."

"Well she is in good hands... an off-book mission... So why are you here?"

Christine now looking at Eyal's face, "To recruit you for help with our mission. I need to read you in and bring you up to speed before we continue our present conversation. Do you want to wait until we get to your island to read the file I brought?"

Eyal with a half grin, "Sure, I can do a lot of things but read and sail at the same time is not one."

The sun was slowing setting by the time they reached the island and Eyal tied up the sail boat to a lonely dock beside a private home. "It is my brother's vacation home and he is not here this week. If you wish, we can go inside or stay here on the boat."

Christine, "I would like to stay here on the boat, it is a comfy feeling that I am enjoying."

"Very well, I will fix us some dinner, I'm now getting in the habit of cooking for beautiful women."

Christine watching Eyal as they were standing on the dock, "About Annie, so you have some feelings for her?"

"Not real sure," he took a long pause thinking, "she is one amazing lady and I feel like a dear friend such as you are a dear friend. There is another man that I think has strong feelings for Annie." another pause, standing there, watching the sunset, "maybe I would like to explore an opportunity to see if there is more to us then just friendship. I know Sofia is not my dream lady, but she is nice and good company on lonely nights if you know what I mean." Looking at Christine, "Damn Christine you are getting personal."

Christine, "Yeah, I had a few of those nights myself. I once found the right man, it is not working all that well now but I won't let go. He is an attorney in Washington - the problem, he's married."

"Sorry, I sometimes wonder if there is anything to the soul mate saying, anyway for the time being, I have not had any trouble to find a woman's company, just not a good union. Can't help to think that there is someone out there."

Christine, "You know Annie is dating Auggie Anderson now, but I don't think that will last. She is too much a free spirit and he will smother her. There already may be trouble in paradise. "

"I think Auggie has some missed guided love, he was engaged to be married only several months ago and Annie was very much in love with Simon Fischer, the Russian spy that got killed in her home."

Christine ask as she was watching Eyal start fixing the evening meal, "Is that the key she wears around her neck, I saw it the other night and asked about it. The only thing she said was that it was part of her life she was not willing to let go yet."

"Glad to know that, I think it was the key Simon's sister gave her while we were in Russia. It will take time to get over Simon, I know it took me a couple years to get over my wife. We did finally part ways, she has another child now, a baby just a few months old, but from what I hear, the father has left the nest. I somewhat feel for her, a single mom with two kids."

"Have you talked with your ex-wife." Christine asked.

"Not yet, been putting it off, seems we can't have a conversation without it turning into a war zone. That is no good for Avi. Crap, I hate that situation, she not hurting me but it is our son that is the sufferer here. He's getting to the age he needs a father, even if it's only part time."

Christine's heart went out to Eyal, the man truly love his son and would make a fine father figure for the boy to respect. Hopefully, time will heal the wounds also between Eyal and his ex-wife.

As they set down to dinner, Christine gave Eyal the folder she had for him with all the information about Arthur, his connections and dirty dealings. Eyal read the complete folder and went back over some information.

He put down the folder looking at Christine said, "I recognize a great deal of this intel. I may have had some impute, Jai never shared this file with me but there are a few things in here we worked together collecting. You know I've some history with Jai Wilcox. He was a good man, I was sadden about his death."

Christine, "Henry never told me things about his son, he keep them to himself."

"Jai was sometimes at odds with his father. Look, I'm into helping with anything to clear up the mystery behind Jai's death."

Eyal went on to say that he had to tie up a few lose ends in Athens and let his brother have the boat for the time being before he could return to Washington.

Okay, things were falling into place, the team was put together and hopefully pieces would start to fall in all the right places. Christine told Eyal about the bug in Annie's home and they planned to set into motion a strategy to flush out Auggie if it was him that placed the bug.

The rest of the trip was fun. Eyal is such a pleasurable person to be with and his exuberance was refreshing with his playful jesting. How could his wife leave such a fantastic man. Maybe fate has a way of clearing the paths for future relations. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Letter

It was now a week before Christmas, Annie was putting up a small tree in hopes of lifting her mood but she was not in the Christmas spirit when Christine text her:

_"EL is going to call today, play the game, you phone has ears."_

Annie smiled, this was the trap being set for the bug but also she was excited to be hearing from Eyal again. She was also missing Simon, knowing she was going have to grieve for him some day but not now, Auggie was in the way of serene time she needed to put Simon's memory in the appropriate place forever. And ever since she had talked with Christine about Eyal, she was having a hard time putting his charming face out of her mind. Her mind went back to their last goodbye in Amsterdam, was he serious about her going with him or was it one of his normal teasing remarks knowing she would not accept. She had to return home, straighten out some of her fears and apprehensions and of lately, being with Auggie, there were questions, far too many questions. Her mind always seems to drift back to Eyal, was he that star-crossed love of her life? The forbidden love affair where fate rules their providence. He seems to be forever in her dreams.

"Hey Walker, you home? I got your mail for you." it was Auggie and how dare him to get her mail. He was taking things way too much for granted, it was her mail, not his.

He handed the few pieces of mail to her, saying "To bad I can't see, would love to know who you get mail from."

"The electric company, a Christmas card from my sister, and a letter offering me life membership in something." was her answer but only part was right, one letter she held in her hands was postmarked Limoges , France. She placed the letter, unopened on her desk and laid a date book on top. This was something she was going to read after Auggie left.

Annie turning to face Auggie, "I didn't know you were coming over today, what's up? Want to help decorate my Christmas tree."

"A little Christmas shopping, I need a guide."

"Sure, sounds like fun, what mall you want to visit?"

"I don't know, they all look alike to me."

"How about Tyson's Corner, they have some good sales today."

"Lead the way."

That afternoon went well, they had a good time shopping. Auggie was buying for his four brothers and their children - that was a long, long list.

"I'm the only single son my mom has left, twelve grandchildren and she is after me to keep the ball rolling. You would think she's will supplied with hugs and kisses by now." Auggie was running his hand over a doll for one of his nieces.

"You may be lucky Auggie to have such a large family. There is only Danielle and her two daughters in my family, kind of missing them now at Christmas."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh my mother is okay, but my dad and I don't get along so I stay away. No need to have world war three break out."

"Sorry, be glad to share some of mine with you."

"Thanks Auggie but I have all I can handle right now with you and my job."

"I'm hard to handle?"

"You know what I mean." she giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

After a quick dinner she dropped Auggie at his place saying she needed to get home and take care of some business. He was not happy about that and had a smart quip about spending the evening alone. Annie just dismissed the remark and drove home, hoping she hadn't miss the call from Eyal.

It was around seven that evening when Annie got home, as she entered the kitchen, her phone rang - the call from Eyal Lavin. With a slight skip of her heart, Annie picking up the phone, "Hello stranger been missing your calls."

"Hello sexy girl, been missing everything about you."

Annie thinking this has to be filled with sexual overtones for it to work, responded, "Especially your rod."

Eyal shifted the his phone to the other ear, it might be work but splendid, this conversation will be enjoyable. "You lips, your touch, your every movement these are precious to me."

Annie was now feeling excited talking with Eyal in such a sexual way and half wishing it was true. "I remember our last time in Zurich, the way you made me feel like a whole women."

Eyal being very truthfully, "Neshema you are a beautiful lady a total sexually desirable lady, I miss those nights with your soft naked body next to mine." That was half truth, he has never been naked with her.

Annie could feel her heart racing with images of them together crossing her mind, "I love ever inch of you being, how you made me climb that mountain of pure desire just before ecstasy, I miss you so much sweetheart."

Eyal, "Miss you too my little one. Anyway you can catch a plane back here, I'm hurting for you?"

"Sorry Eyal, I have so much work here and Joan has me under a magnify glass because of you, Honey I would love to spent time in your arms, to have you touch me in the way only you can do. The way you make me feel, with your easy gentle moves... " They carried on the sexy conversation for about ten more minutes before Annie said. "I have to say bye now, miss you."

Eyal with the closing, "Love and miss you too."

They both hung up the phone and just set there. There was more to Annie's feelings about Eyal then she was willing to admit and had been denying it all this time. Her heart was beginning to feel real emotion again, oh why keep pushing these feelings down, because she didn't trust loving a spy again, not after Ben Mercer and Simon Fischer. Could she take another chance for true love or heartbreak?

Eyal rolled over on his back, wanting to develop more to their relationship. Maybe one day this conversation would be for real but not now, there was Auggie. He closed his eye with visions of Annie before he fell to sleep.

She grabed herself a beer, put on her PJ's and reached for the letter from France. When she opened it, she found it was from Ben Mercer. Her heart skipped a short beat as she start reading.

_My dear Annie,_

_I can't tell how much I wanted to see you before I left so suddenly, but Arthur Campbell had me over a barrel. Please forgive me if I hurt you, that was not my intentions, I was just mixed up in some not so virtuous things. I have been on Arthur's payroll for the past two years, so call back-op's but it has been anything but. _

_I want to make right for what I have been doing for Arthur. I will be in Athens on December 21st and 22nd for a short stay before moving on. If you can meet me in Athens, it would be well worth your time, I have a huge amount of notes, dates and names to give you. Call me at this number, 215*4068*421165, it is a throw-away. Your shell buddy, Ben._

Annie grab her cell she use to get in touch with Christine, quickly texting, "I need to see you now". Within a minutes Annie received her answer, "Met me outside in 20 minutes."

Annie hurriedly got dress and waited. The 20 minutes seem almost like a life time as she waited for Christine, reading and re-reading the letter from Ben. Christine pulled up to the curb, Annie left her cell that Auggie used to trace her movements and ran out to meet Christine.

Christine, "You want a beer, I know a nice little joint about a mile outside the beltway, we can talk there."

As they drove to grab a beer, Annie told Christine that Eyal had made the call.

Christine asking, "How did it go?'

"Hot, damn hot and you know what, I enjoyed it."

Christine nodded, yeah - there was more to Annie and Eyal then is being said. She looked over at Annie holding the letter from Ben wanting to read it to Christine but waited until they reached the _River View Bar_. They found a booth in the back and order beers.

Annie handed the letter to Christine, "Looks like we have a break."

Christine opened the letter and read it, looked at Annie and said, "We need to get you to Athens fast and without Arthur or Joan knowing."

Christine picked up her cell, dialed a number and waited. The number didn't answer, on to someone else, Christine dialed another number.

"Hello" came a man's voice on the other side.

"This is Christine. We have a predicament that needs immediate attention. We have to get an agent, Annie Walker, to Italy before December 20th so she can take an off radar side trip... Thru the DPD - Joan Campbell is manager...Great, send it thru proper channels and thanks."

Annie, "I knew you can pull strings, I just don't know which ones."

Christine rereading the letter, not looking at Annie, "Better if you don't. You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon on a special assignment for the Deputy Director, but you have to volunteer so your counterparts can have time off for the Christmas holidays as you don't have any family here."

Annie smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"When you get to Athens, check in at the _Poseidon Kingdom, _have Ben meet you there. I will take care of your travel arrangement and reservations." Christine handing the letter back to Annie.

Annie folding Ben's letter and placing it in her clutch, "Looks like we may be getting close."

"I hope so, I have always liked Ben, he was a excellent field operative but very bull headed, guess that is why he went rouge. Henry always gave him the space to operate, Arthur kept tight rope on him."

"You know he was the reason I joined the CIA, but I didn't know he was with the CIA at that time."

Christine nodding at Annie, "I know the back story."

Annie was feeling much better after her meeting with Christine. To Annie, Christine was the right person to be a handler, she could get things done, not talk about protocol. It was 10:00 pm by the time Annie got home. She looked at her cell that she had left laying on the bed, so Auggie couldn't track her. Oh yes, Auggie had call three times and each message was a little stronger then the last one. Come on Auggie, give me space, the phone ring again, it was Auggie.

"Hello Auggie"

"Where have you been, I have tried to call several times." his steady voice came over the phone.

"What, did you miss me? I fell to sleep and the phone was on mute. Sorry." was Annie comeback.

"That's okay, just concern that something happen to you. Look outside, they are calling for snow."

Annie walked over to the window, taking her time then came back on the phone, "No snow yet, maybe we can get out of work tomorrow."

"Bad things don't stop for snow. Just call to let you know I had a good time today with you."

"Sure, it was fun. I enjoy being with you, help with my lacking Christmas spirit. Maybe now I will finish decorating my tree, Ho! Ho! Ho!."

"Baking cookies and pies always help with Christmas spirit along with drinking some eggnog - with a little something added of course." Auggie was in a playful mood, no longer upset with not reaching Annie.

"Yeah right - who's baking? Auggie, you know I don't go into the kitchen but to use the microwave."

"We can try it together and see what happens." was Auggie come back.

"Don't think that will work. Now I really to need to go and wrap these presents I got today."

"Let me ask you something." Auggie's tone had changed.

"Sure."

"Have you heard from Eyal lately?"

"Talked to him today, why do you ask?"

Auggie with a quiet voice, "Just wondering if he is keeping in touch. Sleep tight my lady, I talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Auggie."

Annie hung up her phone, not enough said to know if the bug was Auggie's or not, let's hope he is a better person than that. She started to pack for her trip. She was going to see Ben for the first time in two years and maybe have a chance to find Eyal. Their conversion early made her want to see him more than she realized. She laid in her bed, unable to fall to sleep, thinking about all that was happening, seeing Ben again and maybe seeing Eyal, oh yes, this was going to be her Christmas trip with big red bows tied on top.

Annie entered the office the following day and several co-workers were standing in a corner drawing straws.

"What's this for?" Annie asked her co-agents.

"Director Keese wants a volunteer to make a special run over Christmas, be away from our families."

"What is the assignment? My family is in California, I may want to go." was Annie's remark.

"A brush pass in Rome."

Annie collecting all the straws, "I'll go see Joan, I can take that run and free you guys up for the holidays, no problem."

Entering Joan's office, Annie said, "They are out there drawing straws for a special run to Rome."

"Are you here to offer your services? "

"Why not, my family is on the West Coast and I was just going to chill out here in DC for Christmas."

"Good, you will leave this afternoon, land in Rome and met with Mario Romano, pick up a package from him and deliver it back here to Austin Keese, the Deputy Director. Romano may have another package to give you that would take a few days longer to get. Anyway, count on being gone for four or five days and maybe a little longer."

Annie, "Sure, sounds like I may have some down time, okay to go sightseeing around Rome?"

"Okay, but don't leave the city in case Romano can get to you sooner then we think."

"I'm heading home to pack, if I don't see you before Christmas, have a very merry time."

"You too Annie, Merry Christmas."

Annie's next stop was to tell Auggie. He seems to always know when she entered his office, she walked over to his desk and set on the edge.

"What do you know about a Mario Romano?" Annie asked trying to be smooth.

"He has a tight inroad to some Joint Chiefs of Staff over at the Pentagon and socializes with the President when the Italian Diplomat Corps are in Washington." was Auggie's answer.

"So he is no second tier. Impressive."

"Why are you asking, they didn't hoodwink you into that special run to Italy or did they?"

"I volunteered, the other guys all have families that they should spend time with over Christmas."

Auggie being a little curt, "That is very noble of you, but why in the hell would you volunteer for such a simple minded mission. Come on Annie, we were going to spent Christmas together."

"I had no clue we were going to spent Christmas together, what about your mom and brothers? Besides I may have made plans to fly out west to see my family."

Auggie, "You never said anything to me about going to see your family and what, you were not going to invite me."

"Damn it Auggie, get off your high horse, you are not my keeper."

"Sorry Annie, I assumed we would spent Christmas together, my bad."

Annie patting him on his arm, "All right Auggie, I will call you when I get back to DC."

With that, Annie walked out of the office. She was annoyed and wanted to get away from Auggie as far as possible. He was pushing a little too hard, she wanted to slow down, take their time, something both had - was time. They had been friends for years, they could mature their new romance more gradually and with more conviction, she need something that would last, not be short live as with her past loves.

The snow was finally beginning to fall by the time she reached Dulles Airport for her flight to Rome. She was delighted to be getting on a plane, maybe time absent from Washington she could put some feelings to rest, without Auggie watching her every move, was he the one that planted that bug. Her mind was so full of speculations.

Annie checked into her hotel room in Rome, it is late at night so she would call Mario Romano in the morning. She took out Ben's letter, copied the phone number and burned the letter. She was exhausted and the bed felt so good, sleep was easy.

The next day, she called Mario Romano, he told her that the package was waiting for her at the desk and to give Austin Keese his regards. Annie hurried down to the desk and received the package, a tan color envelope with a waxed seal on the back and firmly secured. There was nothing written on the envelope. She returned to her hotel room where she slipped the envelope in a hidden compartment in her luggage. This was truly a piece of cake. Now she was free for several hours. She decided to call Auggie later that day, do some shopping and head to Athens the next day.

After eating lunch in a cute little cafe near the Museo di Roma, Annie dialed Washington with her call to Auggie, "Hi, checking in, how are you doing."

Auggie, "Have you met with Romano yet, Joan wants an update so she can look good to Austin Keese."

Annie knew that was not so, Joan and Keese don't get along and she would only talk to him if he had a direct question. It was Auggie keeping tabs on her or trying to be a well informed handler.

"No, I have not seen him as yet." that was not a lie, "I'm doing some sightseeing today, maybe we will meet later on."

Auggie in his customary flat handler voice, "Annie, stay focus, this is an important pick-up, some top secret stuff."

All the other times he had told her that, she believed him, but now she realized it was just a line he was shooting her. She knew he was jerking her, he had no idea what was in the package. Well give him an "A" for trying to be a good handler, but now she has had a tease of Christine and a little of Lena Smith, she felt that Auggie was still treating her as a trainee, completely wet behind the ears rookie and that hurt a little.

Annie, "Got to go, have an incoming call, goodbye now."

She took a deep breath and turned into a shoe store, sure, a fine pair of Italian leather shoes was just the ticket, Merry Christmas to me from me.

The flight to Athens the next day was short, and when she landed, she purchased a phone, she had left her regular cell phone in a desk drawer at her hotel in Rome. No CIA - Auggie tracking. She call the number that Ben had given her, no answer, it went to voice mail. She left a short message: "Hi shell buddy, arrived in town, give me a ring back."

She caught a cab to the resort, and checked-in, a very nice suite over looking parts of the marina and Aegean Sea, part of the Mediterranean. Got to hand it to Christine, she knows how to go first class. Annie put away a few things and stood looking out at all the boats in the small harbor below. The ringing of her new phone broke the stillness of the moment.

"Hello Annie, so thankful you came." it was Ben calm reassuring voice on the phone.

"Hi there stranger, you voice sounds fantastic to my ears." she was always put at ease by Ben's voice, it was like the gentle waves kissing the shore on a tranquil afternoon in paradise.

"Where are you staying? We can meet for dinner." came Ben over the phone.

"_Poseidon Kingdom _and I would love dinner."

"Antonio Zervos' resort, good choice, we can have dinner there, food is superb and so is the atmosphere. Say 7:00 pm in the main lobby."

Annie, "I'll be there, waiting."


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss Goodbye

She was beside herself getting ready to meet up with Ben. Annie was over Ben, but still there was degree of excitement in seeing him again. She wanted to look perfect, may be to show him what he had thrown away, she didn't know. She slipped on a dark red, A-line/princess one-shoulder knee-length chiffon cocktail dress, simple but eloquent gold and crystal earrings and gold tone evening sandals. Annie looked into the mirror and was pleased with the way she look. It was getting close to 7:00 when her hotel room phone rang, there is a Mr. Shell here to see you.

Ben was waiting for her when she reached the lobby. He looked so dashing, in a dark blue suit, white shirt with an open collar. He was tanner then the last time she saw him and there he was, with the little boys smirk on his face, like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. There was a quick hug, and he leaded her to the restaurant-night club off the terrace. They were shown to a nice table near the corner and close to the dance floor.

Ben, "You are beautiful tonight, it has been way to long, now seeing you again, you are one elegant lady Anne Catherine Walker."

"You are looking sharp yourself, and yes, it has been too long."

They talked over dinner and did a few steps around the dance floor. She was enjoying being in Ben's arms again but knew it was totally over between them, Annie had moved on and she was on a mission to receive intel. Annie was watching a couple doing the tango when she caught a glimpse of someone she knew, Eyal Lavin and he was with a stunning dark hair women with a figure one would die for. Her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't take her eyes off of Eyal and the gorgeous woman.

Later, Annie notices Eyal's lady friend going the rest room and she excuses herself from Ben, also goes to the ladies room where she texts Eyal to call her the next day on her burn phone. When she returns to the table, Eyal and his date were on the dance floor; Annie remembers what a wonderful dancer Eyal was, she wanted to cut in, but remained seated with Ben.

Ben finishing up his drink, "It is getting late, let's go for a ride, I have the information I promised you in a briefcase in the trunk of my car."

"Wonderful, it is getting a little wearisome in here and I need a breath of fresh air."

As Ben and Annie were leaving, Ben leads Annie to Eyal's table, stopping to speak to Eyal.

Ben with a half knowing smile, "Lavin is that you, almost didn't recognize you with your hair cut."

Eyal , standing and shaking hands, "Ben Mercer, you old scab, what did you do with that ugly bead."

"It turned gray, How have you been, still working in the artifacts and antiques business."

"No, now just sailing around on my boat these days, I'm sorry, how rude, this is Sofia Papadakis... Ben Mercer, we worked together about eight years ago in Egypt."

Ben with a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sofia and this is an dear friend from the states, Annie Walker, she is here on vacation and I'm just showing her some of the sights in Greece. Annie, this is Eyal Lavin and Sofia."

Sofia, "Nice to see you", shakes Annie hand speaking English with heavy Greek accent.

Eyal watching Annie, "We are going out sailing tomorrow, how about the two of you joining us."

Ben, "Love to but we have an early morning flight out."

"Maybe some other time. It was a pleasure to meet you Annie. Good seeing you again Ben, hope the world is treating you well."

"You too Lavin, nice to meet you Sofia, Goodbye."

Annie thought to herself, so Eyal knew Ben, I'm sure he knows more then he has let on. Oh yes Sofia, wonder what that is about, she is exquisite.

Ben opened the door to his Infiniti G Sedan for Annie. Ben seats himself behind the wheel and pulls the car out into the night air. Soft music is playing on the radio and Ben is talking about his life for the past two years. He painted a picture of very dark, covert existence filled with running, bloodshed and lies. He told Annie that Henry may have been ruthless in his running the clandestine division of the CIA, but never crossed the line of criminal actives. Where on the other hand, Arthur was devious; a cunning traitor to his country for oil profit. The network has far reaching arms and if there was a way to bring down half of the operation, would throw chaos and anarchy in the rest. He told her that there was an asset in France that had more information but he couldn't get to the asset without Arthur and some others knowing and putting the asset in danger. Ben was asking Annie if she could get this information to Henry Wilcox as he would know the next move.

Annie, "I have met Mr. Wilcox and I know how to get in touch with him. Let me ask you, do you know Christine Kaufman?"

"Henry's long time mistress, yeah, I do, she is a true person to the bone, if you need a friend on your side and she likes you, there is nothing better, but heaven forbid anyone that would cross her, she's one powerful lady. She has important connections. How do you know her?"

"Met her at a Christmas party, I took a liking to her, she tends to draw people in like a magnet - a welcoming friendly magnet."

Annie had lied to Ben, she knew the information he was giving could be very fraudulent and Ben was a black op for Arthur Campbell. She was not sure if this was a set-up or not, it was very hard for her to trust Ben Mercer. She had learned that lesson the hard way, wait and evaluate.

They drove back to the hotel, Ben retrieve the briefcase from the trunk of his car, handed it to Annie.

"Annie, I am truly sorry for how I abandon you, both times. I didn't have the guts to say goodbye. I don't think I could have left if we were face to face, I so sorry about the way things have turned out. Bad choices, very bad choices on my part." He took her face into his hands, looking into her eyes and gave a long passionate kiss before biding her farewell. Annie returned the kiss because this was their goodbye, the last farewell they didn't get two years ago.

In her hotel suite, Annie was glad she had spent the evening with Ben, it brought some sense of closure to that chapter in her life. She had loved him, and she was sure he love her also but not strong enough to put her before his career and other material things. Ben had become very wealth doing Arthur's dirty deeds and now he was living a treacherous and shadowy life, one she wanted no part of. Finally, Ben Mercer was now history and something to learn from.

She laid still in her bed that night, glazing out the window at the tiny lights of the boats dock in the marina. Eyal was on her mind, hoping he got the text and would call her, gradually descending into dream land.

Eyal called Annie the next day about ten o'clock for them to meet and have lunch together.

"Neshema you are looking fine today, relaxed and happy, good night sleep. Hope my phone call the other day didn't upset up... I kind of liked it, entertaining."

Annie with twinkling eyes and smile, "Yeah, it was fun. Not as much now as I'm having lunch with the best ex-Mossad around."

"Keep telling yourself that, it may be true." pause while he took a sip of wine. "When did you and Ben get back together, I through that was history."

"You are getting personal now."

"Sorry Neshema, but Ben is a black op for some very bad people. I don't want you to get caught up in something without having full knowledge. Then you can make up your own mind."

"Thanks for the heads up, yeah I know he has gone rough and is Arthur Campbell's black op. He had sent me a letter about meeting him here in Athens to receive some information on Arthur. I had to come for the information. He once worked for Henry Wilcox but then something happen, Wilcox got pushed out, Arthur Campbell took over and Ben went rouge."

"You were a couple at the time?" Eyal said as a question, but knowing the answer.

Annie nodded her head yes, "Ben was there on minute and the world was perfect and gone the next, without a good bye." she looked down at her drink, "Not a single word."

"So you joined the CIA, boyfriend therapy." Eyal smile.

"You might call it that, went into training and they pulled me out before I finished. When I first met you, I had only been off the so call farm for four weeks." she was having a half confession to Eyal.

"I know, green behind the ears or is it wet behind the ears - talking about protocol and checking in with Langley all the time. But very quick minded and cunning, I kind of took a liking to your skills."

"I often wonder why they pulled me out of training early." Annie was watching Eyal.

"You know I was friends with Jai Wilcox, don't you?" Eyal asked "We were each other inside guys for our respective agencies."

"No, I didn't know."

"You were recruited into the CIA for one reason, rushed through training and sent out in the field to bait Ben Mercer - Arthur wanted to find him." Eyal had no way of easing the bluntness of the news.

Annie just set there, thinking back on the past, and realized she was recruited and how Jai was out spoken about her going in the field before being fully trained. How Joan Campbell had taken an undue interest in her, and kept her in DPD without finishing her time at the farm. She remembered how Jai tried to help her with field missions, he and Auggie had her back.

Eyal broke the silence, "Ben is now way over his head in dirty operations for the oil cartel and some Russian FSB splinter group. I hope the intel he gave you is good, not bogus."

Annie believes Eyal because he knows too many details and having been friends with Jai, she now wants him to help her with the mission Henry has given her.

Annie touching Eyal hand, "Henry Wilcox reached out to me after I returned from Amsterdam, showed me very good intelligence on Arthur Campbell and several other persons. Joan Campbell may also be involved but I don't know to what degree. Anyway, there is an international network of oil money, and terrorist cells in Europe and the US."

Eyal smiles, "You can add Israeli and South Africa to the list. Neshema, Christine Kaufman has already pulled me in, the meeting last night was not by accident. I wanted to get eyes on Ben Mercer, he is a link to Arthur's dealings."

Annie biting her bottom lip, "You are good!"

"I keep trying to tell you that."

Annie smiles, that was the Eyal Annie trusted, playful and serious all at the same time. She was fortunate to be back with him, if only for a short time before her flight back to Rome.

Eyal takes Annie to the airport where he tells her that the boat belongs to both him and his brother and that his brother is bringing the family next morning along with Eyal's son who will be staying only a few days. Eyal will be flying into Washington later, sometime after the first of the new year to meet with Christine and Henry.

"We should meet for dinner, catch up on things, maybe finish that drink at the '_Parchment_'. Was Eyal talking about the drink or what they had started in the hotel room before she tied him to the head board. She never knew what was behind his words, many times he had hidden meaning, it was alluring.

"I would like to join you for dinner but could we met in Greenbelt or someplace outside of DC." Eyal nodded, knowing Auggie is in her life but she is willing to spend time with him, all is not well in the Annie and Auggie paradise.

Back in Rome, Annie called Auggie, "Merry Christmas ahead of time, are you going to see your family?"

Auggie in a very cheerful voice, "Merry Christmas sweetheart, head out west in a few minutes. You still in Rome?"

"Think I will be here a few more days, maybe catch Christmas Eve Mass at the St Peter's Basilica."

"You not Catholic."

"No, but it is a once in a life time experience, may change my outlook on things."

"Don't get crushed in the crowd, take care and miss you."

"Miss you too Auggie, have a nice Christmas." She disconnected, turning her regular cell over in her hands, knowing what she had to do. Annie picked up a heavy lamp, and mashed her cell phone into tiny pieces. There, that should take care of any signal or tracking by the CIA and Auggie. The next few days were hers, the solitude she sought.

As Annie was flying back to Washington, she was thinking about seeing Eyal with Sofia, such a beautiful woman, so graceful and eloquent with her long black hair and slender body, she moved like a Greek Goddess. She wondered how long Eyal had been seeing Sofia. In her mind, Annie pictured his arms affectionately wrapped around Sofia's body, making love. A strange feeling of jealousy came over Annie, she really did have feelings for Eyal, as hard as she tried she could not get Eyal out of her mind and the feelings toward Auggie was... She was so confused, Auggie had also worked his way into her heart but not the same way as Eyal. There was a unsaid commitment to Auggie and she was going to try and make it work but was still looking forward to the promised dinner date with Eyal.


	6. Chapter 6 - Happy Christmas

Annie's flight from Rome touched down at Dulles, the airport was crowded with holiday travelers, there was an air of friendly pushing from people trying to get to their destinations for Christmas. Oh yes, Christmas for Annie this year was going to be low key, the first one in a long time without being with her sister, Danielle and the girls.

She had carried Ben's briefcase as a carry on, but checked her other luggage. With the walk down to luggage claim, collect her bags, walk back through security and then on to go through customs, Annie was getting a little glum. International travel was a bear, principally entering the United States. Once cleared by customs, she pulled her burned phone from her pocket and call Christine.

"I'm back in DC and have a briefcase full of documents. Do you want me to bring them to you?"

"No, I'm in Snowshoe, West Virginia right now skiing this holiday, do you have a safe place to store them? I'll be headed back to Washington late Christmas Day."

"I think I do, yes I do." She remembered Eyal's apartment, she still had the key and no one knew about his place. "I also have the package from Mario Romano should I take it by Langley?"

"Only if you want to tell the world you are back in town."

Annie, "You are right, I need a few days to myself, thanks and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Annie, call me if you need me."

Christine half way knew what Annie was going through, and she guessed seeing both Ben and Eyal again wasn't helping much. By what she was saying, Annie didn't want to be with Auggie this holiday, perhaps too much control issue with him or maybe Annie was only needing time to herself, she was still carry baggage from Simon's death and being locked in a Russian prison. The sad part was the fact a Mossad agent had to come to her rescue, not the CIA, the agency that should have been her backing. Annie was a strong person, she was a survivor but who knows about the affairs of the heart. Christine wondered how Eyal was doing, possibly had the gorgeous Sofia in the sack. One thing for sure, Eyal had no problems with attracting women and pretty ones at that.

The weather in Athens was nice and sunny when the plane carrying Eyal's family landed. His brother, sister-in-law and their three children with Eyal's son. Sofia was with Eyal this time, the first time he has had a woman meet his family since his wife left him six years ago. It was time for his family to see he was getting on with his life, and his son had been bugging him about getting married again. Eyal's ex-wife was remarried and had a new baby, but the man she married turned out to be a real jerk, he had walked. Avi, Eyal's son was very kind to Sofia but they had a language barrier. Avi only spoke Hebrew and English, Sofia's English was on a very reduce level. Sofia only spent one day with them, later excusing herself to be with her Greek Orthodox family to celebrate Christmas.

Eyal had check in with Christine and told her about Annie and Ben, then turned his attentions to Avi and the family. They were all headed out the island home, Eyal's mother would be arriving the next day with her new husband. This was the Lavin's family winter break, a week's holiday during New Years. Since Eyal's childhood, the family would spend this week in Athens and now the holiday was spent at the island home of his brother, Aaron.

Auggie check Annie's cell phone movement, but it had gone silent. He assumed she was some place in Italy were there was no signal, hoping she was enjoy the time off sightseeing. He had traveled back to the mid-west and was staying at his mother's home with his four older brothers and their families, it was totally deafening madness but Christmas and family.

Annie pulled her rented car into the empty space at Eyal's apartment building, she was going into hiding for a few days and a bright red VW would be a dead giveaway she was back. Entering the hallway with a arm full of grocers and her travel bags, she could smell the sweet aroma of Christmas baking and started feeling down hearted about spending Christmas alone but pushed the feeling aside. She went about putting grocers away, took a long hot shower, and put on her PJ's, retrieved a beer from the refrigerator and settled down on the sofa to watch TV. She flip the channels until a movie was on, _'The Client_'. She laid back and watched TV until it was time for dinner, fixing herself something to eat, knowing she should take this time to morn Simon's death, but she was not ready to let go, but why. After she had eaten, she look around Eyal's apartment, it was as she had left it but now it was her safe heaven if just for a few days. She notice a picture of Eyal with his son on the book shelf, there were volumes of mystery novels by great American and British authors, a large CD collection of both rock and classical music and wonderful pieces of art work around the apartment. There was more to Eyal Lavin then she had realized. She remember when she first turned on the TV, the channel was tuned to ESPN - yeah this man is complex and had intensity.

The next day was Christmas Eve and Annie was spending the day going through the information Ben had given her. She was not an analyst and she knew that they were going to need help sorting out all the names, dates, time tables and events. There was records of money flow, shipments of arms and meeting with some very big names. Ben had been into a lot, he keep records but was not permitted to top level information. There was much to gain from this information but more questions than answers. She came across two names she know, Khalid and Omar Ansari and their operations. She started with the name, connected dates and meeting, their operations and soon she had figured that they ran at least four terrorist cells groups here in the states. Eyal had been correct about the US being blind when that was oil involved. Was there any tie to Arthur, she only came up with one name, Isaac Al-Fakeeh an executive with a large oil exporting shipping line out of the Middle East, he and Arthur had meet on two different occasions in Europe. There was also a notation of Isaac Al-Fakeeh and Omar Ansari meeting in Zurich about a month before Eyal and his Mossad superior Rivka Singer came to ask the CIA for help in collecting the intel from a watch that a Mossad asset gathered from Khalid Ansari. Annie's thoughts returned to that mission, Joan didn't want Annie to share the intel with Eyal or Mossad. Was it because Joan and or Arthur were protecting Khalid and Omar Ansari - was it because the US and Saudi Arabia are allies - or something else. Still more questions without answers.

The research was tedious, but she could feel a sense of accomplishment in connected information together, if only to created more questions. Time for a beer and a quick break, a corn beef sandwich, potato chips and chocolate chip cookies. Sitting in Eyal's kitchen, she was wishing he was there with her, maybe enjoying a hot meal together, not this cold food. Eyal could turn a dreadfully dull and cold day into something warm a cozy. Enough of Eyal, back to work.

Ben had told her something about a asset in France that had more information, but where was the asset and what is the person's name. Then she remembered the postmark on Ben's letter, Limoges , France. She spend the balance of the day looking for the assets name or location. It was near 5:00 pm when she was brain dead from reviewing the files and all the notes she was making. Field work was a lot easier than pouring over mounds of intel documents. She would call it a day, have some dinner and blissfully watch a no brainer TV for the evening. She called her sister in California with the burn phone to wish them a Merry Christmas. She told her sister that she had lost her phone and that she was using a friend's phone, and would call her later in the week, after she was able to get a new phone.

Annie spent Christmas day on a long walk through the empty streets of DC. It was quiet, restful and she had time to reflect on many things, Simon, Jai's death, Auggie domination, had Lena Smith been placed in the CIA by Arthur, were there other double agents working within the CIA, who could she really trust, that answer was Eyal. She was always turning to Eyal, and keeping secrets from Auggie, that was going to bring an end to their romance, you can't keep secrets from your other half and was he behind the bugging of her apartment? To many unanswered questions.

Her burn cell phone was ringing, must be the wrong number, but she answered anyway.

"Happy Christmas Neshema"

"Eyal what a fantastic surprise to hear from you. And happy today to you too."

Eyal chuckled, "Don't know how to handle this Jewish bit do you, call it what it is, Christmas."

"Okay, Merry Christmas to you too."

"That's my girl, any way, hope you are having a peaceful day."

"Yes I am and it is what I needed. How come you seem to know my moods."

Eyal, "Didn't I tell you, I'm a spy, can read you like a book."

"You do keep life interesting, I can say that."

Eyal with a cheerful voice, "Got to go, family is calling me to eat, you know how I like to eat, will ring you later. Take care."

Annie, "Thanks for the call."

He was honestly working his way into her life as more than a friend and she was liking it. No pressure, no rush, he was giving her the space she need and for that she was grateful. Maybe he too was taking his time to find out if she was the right one for him - just wait a minute, he knows she is an item with Auggie and then there is that gorgeous Sofia. She was still thinking to herself, okay let's call it what it is, a good and close friend, that's it, a good and close friend that should be more. What had he said, "For now, but one day." Yeah, she will hold onto that for the time being.

That evening she headed to the airport to drop off her rental car and get her VW. The drive from the airport to her home was going well until she came upon a accident on the bridge, she was uneasy about the whole set-up, it didn't look right. She stoped before reaching to accident when a black SUV came hauling ass past her, gun fire rang out as the SUV rolled over into the accident. Annie wheeled her car around, calling 911 to report gun fire and the accident when another black SUV came past her headed toward the scene with several police cars in pursuit. She quickly closed her phone without finishing the 911 call. Whatever was going on, she had learned to fade into the surroundings, in other words, go to ground. When a set of head lights caught her windshield, she could tell that a bullet had hit her car near the roof line. She pulled the car under a street light, got out - walked to the front of her VW and there was two more bullet holes in front. Damn, now what.

"Christine, I have a little problem I might need help with" Annie was on the phone to her handler.

"What is it."

Annie looking around to see if anyone was watching, "I drove up on a road blockade and shoot out, my car has three bullet holes in the front."

Christine questing, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay but I don't think I need to let anyone know what I just witnessed. It looks like a real mess. Police are already on the scene."

Christine quickly giving her instructions, "You are right. Drive your car to 548 North C Street and park it behind the building facing close to the wall. I will pick you up there, should be about half an hour."

Annie drove to the a garage on North C street, parked her car in back and waited. About 45 minutes later, Christine's Mercedes pulled up to her car. Christine got out and looked at the front of Annie's red VW shaking her head. Christine help Annie with her belongs, putting them in the back of the Mercedes and they pulled out into the street, headed to Christine's apartment.

Christine, "I was on my way back to DC when you called. You are going to stay with me tonight until we find out what the shooting was about. Don't want people looking for a little red VW from the scene of the major crime. We need to keep your cover."

"Okay good, didn't really want to go home tonight anyway."

Christine with a slight grin, "Don't you think you should get a more nondescript car, like a black Dodge or Ford. Something that doesn't stand out."

" You are right, think I will start car shopping tomorrow, only thing is, I don't have a trade-in now."

"Let me worry about that, I can make a few calls and by tomorrow night, you will have a new set of wheels."

Annie, "Ben Mercer said you could make miracles happen."

"Not miracles, just a lot of contacts, you will establish the same type of network over years as long as you stay with the CIA."

Christine's apartment was inviting two bedroom in the fashionable part of Georgetown. It was furnished with a wonderful collection of antiques from around the world. There was a hide-away sofa/bed in one of the bedrooms that had been turned into a den. Christine brought out sheets, blanket and pillows for Annie. Christine then headed to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, found the remaining half of a German Chocolate cake and both set at the kitchen table drinking coffee, eating cake and chatting. Christine was wanting to know about the trip to Athens but was careful not to push Annie too much. Give her time and build the trust.

Annie sipping her coffee, "Strange I called you for help, not Auggie."

"I don't ask many questions."

"You nailed that one."

Christine, "I know Auggie, I once worked with him. He is a nice person."

"I didn't know that, how was he."

"By the book, always towing the line, protocol first, mission second."

Annie, "Wonder why that was, he is somewhat like that even today."

"He was the youngest of five boys, very strict father and somewhat a weak mother or should I say a dependent mother. If he followed code of behavior to the letter, he wouldn't get into trouble."

"He has lighten up some, a little bit more flexible."

"Maybe losing his eye sight might have something to do with that, much as he hates giving up some of the independents, now he must rely on others may have mellowed him a bit."

Annie, "Want another cup of coffee.?"

"Sure, so how was your trip to Athens."

Annie with a favorable beam, "It was first-rate and let me say, that resort is out of this world."

"I know, I have spent many a vacations there."

"You know the owners." Annie was now fishing, not knowing for sure if Christine knew the owners.

"Yes, find couple, fact is, I was the one that introduced them back 15 odd years ago."

Annie, "Get out of here."

"Sure did."

Annie went on about her trip to Athens, "It was good with seeing Ben once more, you know we were an item at one time."

"Yeah."

"I am glad I had a chance to talk with him and bring closure to that chapter in my life."

"Good for you Annie."

"I also ran into an old friend, someone you also know."

Christine smile at Annie, "I know, Eyal Lavin."

"He tells me that you had paid him a visit and he is now working with us on our project."

Christine nodding in approval, "That's right, we only need the best and I'm pleased with the team we have so far."

Annie, "I happy about that, Eyal and I work well together."

"That is what he said, you know he quit Mossad because of you."

Annie with a surprised look on her face, "Me, why do you say that."

Christine, "Mossad used his close relationship with you to gain a strike on a terrorist training camp. Once it came to light the intel was bogus, Mossad or Rivka hung him out to dry. For Eyal, that crossed the line to use you in that manner, you trusted him and he, not knowing at the time the intel was false, betrayed that trust. He quit, and at that time he was thinking he had not only lost his career but also a close and dear friend. He hopes whatever wounds between you two have healed. Annie, you mean a great deal to him."

Annie just set there, coming to terms with what she had already known in her heart, but now was confirmed.

"You should also know there may be more to his feelings than merely friendship."

Annie, "I'm in a relationship now with Auggie."

"I'm sure he knows that and being the gentleman he is, will wait to see if it will work for you and Auggie. He thinks of you as a true and close friend, nothing in the way of romance yet. But my guess is he would welcome the chance if you just open the door and let him in."

"You know something Christine, he was with a beautiful woman the other night."

"Sofia, I have meet her and she is a knock out."

"I felt a strange feeling of jealousy came over me. Could I have feelings for Eyal that I'm trying to suppress?"

"You know Annie, Eyal has the charm, charisma and good looks to attract almost any woman walking, he knows it, but he keeps both feet on the ground and not let ego get to him. When any woman ever finds his heart, he will be the most loyal person to her. And I can tell you, Sofia is not his _'dream lady_' as he called it."

"He is very charming and easy on the eyes, maybe that is what's holding me back, besides, Auggie is in my life now, Oh damn it, I don't know." Annie got up and walked over to the window and looked out.

Christine, "When in doubt, do nothing."

"Good advice Christine, think I'll turn it."

The next morning came way to soon. Annie was half awake when Christine call her from the kitchen.

Christine, "Good news, we can have a set of wheels under your butt by noon."

Annie, "What kind?"

"Sterling gray Ford Fusion, pick it up at noon."

"What about my VW?"

Christine, "It is going to pull a vanishing act. That shooting lasting night was a big time drug deal gone bad. Two federal agents were killed and a noted drug head also died at the scene. There was a report of a little red car leaving the scene. They are now looking for it."

Annie, "You think I should report it to Joan."

"No, this stays between us."

"I also need to get a clean cell phone, my old one is in a million pieces."

Christine, "You more than likely need to check in with Langley this afternoon, deliver that package to Austin Keese."

"I should get dress so we can hit the road."


	7. Chapter 7 - Eyal is Home

Auggie was waiting for Annie as she stepped off the elevator at Langley.

"I have been worried sick, why didn't you check in."

Annie, "I had a few things to take care of, like a stolen car, a smashed cell phone, not to mention one hell of a bout with the stomach flu. Boy was I sick a puppy."

"You should have called, I could have helped you."

"A smashed cell phone Auggie, no call out or in."

Auggie calming down somewhat, "So what happened to your car."

"Stolen from the long term parking deck a Dulles. But that's a okay, my insurance got me a new set of wheels this morning."

Auggie, "Joan wants to see you."

"Right after I deliver this package to Austin Keese, that was my instructions from Mario Romano, to hand deliver the package to Austin Keese. "

"I'll let Joan know you are here."

"Thanks Auggie."

Annie took the elevator to the top floor, entered the executive wing of Langley and found Austin Keese office. Christine Kaufman came out her office to greet Annie with a welcoming as if this was their first encounter, "Hello, I'm Christine Kaufman and you are Agent Walker? How was your trip, I hope very informative."

Annie, "Yes it was very informative, thank you."

"Please come in here."

They walked into Christine's office, she closed the door and motion for Annie to sit.

Annie staring at Christine, "I can't believe it, I thought I recognized the name but couldn't put two and two together - you are known down stairs as Chris Kaufman, one of the top people here at Langley and I just assumed you were a man."

Christine smiled at Annie, "Assistance Deputy Director - but please don't let that interfere with our working relationship or friendship. Want to see what you had to pick up."

Annie, "Should I?"

Christine broke the seal on the package, and pullout blank paper, showed them to Annie and then ran the paper through a double edge shredder. Turning to Annie, "I'll send Joan Campbell a memo thanking her for sending such an exceptional agent for this mission, that Austin Keese was very happy with the service."

Annie just smiled,

Christine, "It's called working them."

Annie thanked Christine and returned to her desk in DPD picked up some note and headed to Joan office. Joan thanked Annie for taking her Christmas for such a simple mission and sorry to hear about her car. News travels fast at Langley.

Annie returned to her desk when Carol slipped over to fill Annie in on the latest news around DPD. "Joan thinks Arthur is having an affair and has hired a private detective to follow him. The detective caught Arthur with another woman and Joan has the pictures. Arthur is spending more time out of the office. Cathy over in legal said that Joan might be back to pill popping again, that she saw her go into the support group meeting they have on the first floor."

Annie chatted with Carol for a few minutes before Annie's desk phone rang, Auggie wanting her to come into his office. On her way to Auggie's office, Annie was thinking those pictures would be helpful, after all she was investigating Arthur and knowing who he was seeing outside of work could be a decent lead. She had a slight cringe in her chest, thinking what she needed to do in order to get the pictures, it went against her nature, she was snooping on her boss. Come on Annie, you signed on for this with Henry Wilcox and you don't renege on your word, with a scorn, "Okay Annie, it is called unauthorized appropriation."

"Annie come over here and look at the man you see on the screen and tell me if you have ever seen him before." Auggie was saying to her just a she entered the door.

Annie taking a good look at the man on Auggie's computer screen, "No, can't say I have."

"His name is Harrison DePont, a recently wealthy business man here in the states. Some intel is starting to filter thru the pipe line that he has connections with Ben Mercer. You know Mercer has been off the radar for some time now. Strange he is now showing back up."

"Maybe he is getting sloppy. Not covering his tracks."

"Or wants to come in from the cold. Be real careful sweetheart, Ben may be seeking you out." Auggie was sincere in his tone, not wishing have Annie let down her guard. Her empathy could get her hurt.

"Thanks Auggie for your concern, I'll be okay. Hey isn't there a managers meeting this afternoon?"

"Yeah, called early because a lot of people were leaving for extended holiday week-end."

There was a two hour mangers meeting late that afternoon; most everyone had already taken off the week between Christmas and New Years for the long holiday. The bull pen was virtually empty. Annie would have about a 20 minute window too rummage around Joan's office and find the pictures.

It was very easy to locate the pictures, in the bottom draw of Joan's desk. There were five pictures of Arthur and another woman. Annie quickly took pictures of the five photos and sent them on to Christine. She replace everything back in their proper place and walked out of Joan's office, leaving a request from her for five days leave in mid January. Good move if anyone saw Annie in Joan's office.

Yeah, Joan had hired a private detective, the name of the agency was stamped on the back of the pictures along with the date, time and place the pictures were taken, Annie had also gotten that information. Arthur had met with a woman named, Annika Varennikov for dinner and she is shown giving him a blue covered file. When Joan saw the pictures the detective took, she recognize the woman to be a Russian field agent with the FSB Vympel Force that she had tracked several years ago while Joan was a field agent. Christine also recognize Annika from years ago and has added one more piece to the puzzle. Maybe some dots can be connected, she had been working on all the information Annie had received from Ben and Annika Varennikov's name was listed many times with dates, and places.

Now Joan also wonders if this is an affair or something else. She has no one to turn to for help. She dismisses the private detective and waits. She is now slowly becoming distance from Arthur.

Later that afternoon, Auggie told Annie that he wanted to see her that night, Annie told him she had other plans and would see him for their normal Friday night date. He got angry and another clash took place by the elevator. Annie didn't want to go home for fear Auggie would show up, so she headed to Eyal's place. It was becoming her safe house. She now realize why Jai had a safe house in Washington. She found a old T-shirt of Eyal's and slipped it on over her panties. She was sitting at the kitchen island counter, finishing her dinner when the door opened.

There stood Eyal in the hallway with that gorgeous smile on his face. "I enjoy coming home to this sight, what, you don't like your house."

Annie, "I was not expecting you until next week."

"I got DC home sick" walking over to her as he was taking off his coat.

"Hope you don't mind me barging in on your apartment I...

Eyal, "Mind, no! no! you are more than welcome here, fact, I like it."

"I am hiding from someone."

Eyal with a minor nod, "Auggie."

Annie answered, "Yeah, I just don't want to see him tonight."

"Right, we have done this apartment sharing before. Hope you brought food." He was now looking into the refrigerator for something to eat.

Annie was getting ready to continue, "Auggie - Oh! I don't know, right now he is driving me nuts."

Eyal making himself a sandwich, "We need a glass of wine, here let me pour you a glass, I sure need one after the flight from Athens and a plane full of screaming babies." He poured two glasses of wine, noticing his stock was needed some attention and that Annie was only wearing one of his T-shirts and panties. "I love what you are wearing, but wouldn't you like to put on some more clothes - I'm a man after all."

Annie blushed slightly, headed to the bedroom, slip on her jeans and a sweatshirt. "Do you really mind if I just spent the night, I know Auggie will be looking for me and I don't want to deal with that right now."

"Sure, no problem," Eyal was standing at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich and drinking his wine when Annie came out of the bedroom. "So all is not well with Auggie? Hey, I don't mean to pry but if you need someone to talk to, I can listen without judgment."

"Eyal what's wrong with me, why am I such a case. Got caught up in a shoot out on the streets of DC, totaled by car with bullet holes, fighting with Auggie almost daily, sneaking around spying on the CIA... "

Eyal move over to her, his attention now off food and on her, Annie was hurting and his coming home several days early was what she needed. He handed her a glass of wine and set on one of the stools beside the counter. "It may help to talk - or not - your choice."

Tears begin to well up in her eyes, for the first time, the events in her life were coming to a head and there she stood, face to face with the very man she didn't want to break down in front of and cry. But cry she did, there was no helping her at that point, her world was crashing around her and she couldn't fix it. Eyal reached out to hold her tenderly, to let her cry into his chest, to let all the emotions pour out, he was being her tower of strength, her comforter and friend. Eyal kept his hands on her, holding her in a gentle but firm embrace, comforting her, knowing these were tears for a pile of heavy stress and she needed this crying time - a good cry often helps with the burdens of life.

Shortly she backed away from Eyal, reached for a tissue and turned her back to him. wiping away tears and trying to compose herself, she said in a wavering voice, "Forgive me Eyal, I didn't mean to unload on you, it was portentous of me to just barge in, used your apartment and act like weak, helpless female."

"Nothing to forgive, we all reach our point at sometime. Neshema, I'm here for you, I'm your friend. Here is a glass of wine, we can just relax and drink or if you want, we can talk."

"Thanks," turning back to face Eyal, "I don't understand what is happening to me, things use to be so black and white, now there is nothing but gray, lots and lots of gray." her head lowering, eyes gazing at her hands, folding and refolding the tissue. This is what she needed, to be with this ex-Mossad, the man that had proven time and time again to an exceptional friend, that always seemed to be there when she needed him the most.

"Annie, let me ask you something and I do want you to answer truthfully. I know by killing Lena you got your revenge for Simon's death, but have you grieved for him and come to terms with his being killed. You are still wearing that key his sister gave you."

With tears once more in her eyes, "I'm afraid to let go, I'm scared of the hurt, the pain. Eyal, I watched him die. It keeps playing and replaying in my mind."

"Because he stood in front of you, taking the bullets that should have been yours. You not wanting to let go might be part due to blaming yourself for his death? Hell Annie, I'm no grief counselor but I do understand the hurt of losing someone that you love."

"I know."

"Maybe you are building a ice cold stone wall around you to keep you safe from being hurt again. Maybe you are over thinking the reality of his death. Meaning that with his passing, you are free to love again." Eyal was watching, see if he was getting thru to her, was he on the right track or was there something else.

She poured herself another glass of wine, "You talking about loving Auggie."

"Only you can answer that."

After a time being without her saying anything more, Eyal said, "Let me fix you a sandwich and we'll drink the bottle of wine. A little buzz will do wonders for a heavy heart." His smile was what she need to bring her back around.

Annie, "A little buzz, how about a big buzz."

"We are well supplied, can drink the night away."

It was approaching midnight, they had eaten some sandwiches and drink two bottles of wine when Eyal decided to head to bed. He went to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket, walked into the bedroom retrieved one of the pillows from his bed and a pair of PJ bottoms and a clean T-shirt.

Placing the blanket and pillow on the sofa, "Neshema, the bedroom is all yours, I'm going to take a shower. Please girl, go to bed in the bedroom, I don't want to find you here on the sofa when I get back. That's my place to sleep." With that he headed to the bathroom. The warm water felt so good on him, it had been a long day and just about every muscle in his body ached. As he stood there slowly beginning to relax, thinking about Annie and was hoping he had not pushed her too far. She was in a weaken state and he didn't want to take advantage of her. After quite a while, he stepped from the shower, totally relaxed and sleepy, dried off, put on his T-shirt and PJ bottoms. The light was very dim when he walked into the living room, there was Annie waiting for him.

"Thought I told you to take the bedroom."

She moved close to him, she had changed into her PJ and her hair was causally hanging around her shoulders. She put her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes with the beckoning glance of wanting him to hold her, caress her, make love to her. Eyal without thinking put his hands on her waist, drawing her close to him, she tilted her head toward his face. With a sweet gentle kiss, his hand ran up under her T-shirt, following her spine to rest on her bare back. He knew time was not right and Eyal didn't want any guilty feels creeping to their friendship.

"Someday Neshema will be our day, but it is not our time yet." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid her down.

"Close your eyes my pretty one and dream sweet dreams for tonight." He said as he covered her, kissing her on the forehead and then headed for the sofa, aching for not climbing into bed with her, but sleeping alone all the while knowing he had done the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8 - Auggie's Dilemma

_The next three chapters will take on each of our favorite three people. Auggie, we will see what he is truly like, Eyal with a quick return to his old lifestyle before Annie and of course Annie at work, doing what is does best - being a spy._

Annie open her eyes and looked around, she could smell breakfast cooking. Her head was hurting from all the wine she had downed the night before, got to go back to the hard stuff, she knew when to quit drinking the mixed drinks but she didn't have a handle on wine drinking. She raised up on one elbow and saw Eyal breaking eggs for breakfast. He was always cooking for her, and he was a superb cook, maybe one day she would have to take some classes, her range of cooking was cold cereal, hamburgers or hot dogs and the phone number for pizza and Chinese delivery.

"Time to rise and shine Neshema, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

Annie, "Why are you so cheerful, my head hurts."

"Always happy , come on and eat, it will make you feel better."

Eyal had put on his slacks, a shirt but left unbutton, and his black hair was still a mess from sleeping. He was so easy going around Annie which put her a ease, she felt no pretence with him, she was just herself. She walked to the kitchen island, pulled herself up on the stool and starting to slip her coffee.

Eyal placing a breakfast plate in front of her, "I don't know about you, but I had a great night's sleep."

"Me too, and thanks for not taking the open door I was holding."

Eyal just nodded, when his phone rang.

"You are up early." Eyal was speaking to the person on the other end.

"No, I'm in DC now, flew in last night." he continued. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"When did that happen? Do we have any details? ...I'll take care of that and I can leave shortly, no problem. What is the contact's name. ...Okay, I'm on my way, will call when I get back." Eyal hung up the phone.

He walk around the counter to were Annie was seating, looking into her eyes, "That was Christine and I have some sad news for you. Word has been received at the CIA that an agent working in the black operations field has been killed, it was Ben Mercer, but no details on how he was killed are known. Arthur wants to sweep it under the rug without any further investigation."

"Oh my god, NO! NO! Not again."

Eyal placed his hand on her arm, allowing Annie to make the move she wanted.

Annie looking down at her folded hands, "Why do bad things happen to people I have been close too?"

"They were walking on a dangerous edge, we never know what the next minute will bring. Be thankful you had your chance to say goodbye to him in Athens."

Annie, "Yes I did and I'm thankful for that, now what."

Eyal start for the bedroom, "Well Arthur is making a quick trip to New York after receiving word about Ben's death. I need to take off to NYC and get eyes on him. Christine already has a person in place to intercept Arthur."

"Okay, good, do you mind if I stay for a little time longer."

Eyal calling over his shoulder, "This is your home away from home, call it a safe house."

Eyal hurriedly pack an overnight bag, called the airport for a shuttle flight to NYC, kissed Annie on the forehead and was out the door.

Annie's head was still throbbing from her wine hangover went in search of some aspirin or ibuprofen tablets; okay great - she found what she need in the bathroom and downed two pills. She cleaned up the breakfast dishes, made the bed and then set on the sofa. She looked at her new clean cell phone, no call from Auggie. Well that was good, no questions for her to answer. What Eyal had said to her the night before came back to her mind, she reached for Simon's key, she was now ready to let go. Now the only thing left, she had come to terms with the Auggie relationship, hot, cold and most of the time just warm.

Annie picks up her things and heads out to her car, leaving Eyal's apartment for the time being. She reached for a note on her windshield, _'Nice set of wheels, we'll take for a test run when I get back, E'_

Annie smiled, her new car was almost a copy of Eyal's Ford, hers was a Fusion and his a Taurus both silver gray in color. She was thankful for being with Eyal, he seem to have an insight into her being, knowing what she was feeling and understanding her moods. She slid behind the wheel of her new inconspicuous Ford and drove home.

She headed to her bedroom, put her clothes away and took a nice hot shower. Standing in her robe, feeling better and looking at her reflections in the mirror, she reached around her neck and removed the chain holding Simon's key. Placing the key in the palm of her left hand, lightly touching the key with her finger of the right hand, She remember the time they had together, those precious minutes, those forbidden minutes as he was a Russian spy and she was so true to her country. The heart and mind have never worked together, she remember Ben Mercer and that doomed love affair. Twice her heart had been shattered, was she willing to give her injured heart away for another attempt at happiness. Annie placed Simon's key in a small chest she had, beside a bracelet of shells and a 'Happy Birthday E' note.

"Good bye Simon, good night Ben. It's time for closure. She pick up the birthday note and holding it to her heart, to you Eyal Lavin, you are and always will be my dear and trusted friend. Maybe in time the river will bring us together with more than friendship."

Annie put on a black skirt and tan sweater, slipped on her new shoes she had purchased in Rome picked up her good cell to called Auggie.

"Hey Walker, you over being annoyed with me?" Auggie calm voice came over the phone.

"Auggie, you have to understand, I want things to take time with us, not jumping into the frying pan with both feet." Annie was now trying one last time to see if she could make things work with Auggie.

"Sorry to be pushing you so hard, I need to step back and give you some Annie space."

"Thanks for understanding Auggie, see you Friday night."

"Why not pick me up in your new wheels, like the smell of a new car."

"Okay, Friday it is, bye."

Auggie smiled as he was proud of how he handled himself in smoothing things over with Annie. He did care very much for her but there was tension between them that he needed to defuse before it exploded. He reached over to his keyboard, put in the number from Annie's new cell, pulled up her tracking code, but it was blocked. Eyal had blocked all codes coming from Annie's phone. Auggie knew that she had somehow blocked her phone and it would have taken a really top level computer tech to do it. Eric Barber would have that knowledge.

Auggie gives Eric a call, "Hey Barber, Auggie Anderson here, has Annie given you her new cell to encrypt?"

"Hey Auggie, no, she would have to take it down to ICU to get it encrypted, I don't do that anymore."

"Thanks, you watching the game Sunday, should be a good one."

Eric with somewhat cool voice, "No Auggie, I'm not into football, basketball is more my liking, see you at work next Wednesday, taking an extended week-end."

Auggie hanging up the phone thinking to himself, well that went very wrong - I need to learn more about the people I work with. He got up from his desk and walked outside and for a breath of fresh cold air to clear his head.

His cell phone rang, it was Mercy Medical Center in Baltimore.

"Hello, Yes this is August Anderson."

The voice on the other end said, "Please hold the line."

"Auggie, this is Beth Williams, Parker's mother, been trying to get in touch with you."

"Hello Ms. Williams, is something wrong?"

Beth speaking in a numb voice, "Auggie, it is Parker, she arrived here last night in very serious condition, right now it is touch and go. I know she broke off her engagement with you, but I still think she would like for you to be here if and when she wakes up, I just know it in my heart."

"Is she ill or injured?"

Beth slowly collecting herself, "Gun shoot wounds and blunt force damage to her head. Her skull has been broken in several places, they did surgery last night to relieve the pressure on her brain."

Auggie's heart almost stopped, his mind was stun and difficult to reason, "I will be there in a few hours Ms. Williams. Please keep the faith."

Auggie hung up the phone, his hands trembling and his heart aching for Parker. She was so dead set to join the Peace Corps and go to Eritrea, now all of his fears had happen to her. He walked back into his office, put away few things, then he went into Joan's office to talk with her. He did not want Annie to know, he was keeping Parker away from Annie, he had in the past, old habits.

"Joan, I need to have some time off, remember Parker Williams, she is at Mercy Medical Center in Baltimore and her mother doesn't think she going to recover."

"Sure Auggie, take what time you need. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you have one of our drivers give me a lift to Baltimore?"

"I'll take of that - go home and pack, someone will pick you up in an hour."

Next he called Annie, she should be on her way into Langley.

"Hi Walker, will you take a rain check on Friday night, got to make a quick trip out of town."

"Yeah, that's fine Auggie, is anything wrong?"

"Old Army buddy is in the hospital and not doing well, I'll call you when I get back to town." It was half-truth, it was an old Army buddy's sister, Parker.

Joan was pulling up in front of Auggie's apartment and sounded the horn. Auggie was surprise that it was going to be Joan driving him to Baltimore. "Surprise it is you driving me to Mercy, just figured you would sent one of our drivers."

"Arthur had to make a quick trip to New York and I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself, you are my therapy for being left along on a holiday week-end. Funny, it's like a payback for all the holidays that I worked."

"Glad to be of assistance."

The drive was pleasant and they chatted about non-important things at work. Joan asked how long had it been since he had seen Parker, the lady he had been engaged to. He told her about four months, and then a quick visit from her about six weeks ago, she needed a favor.

Joan finally told Auggie, "You know Eyal Lavin has been in touch with Annie and it's sounds to be a little more than friendship."

Auggie, "Still don't like the idea of bugging her home. She is one of us. You sure there couldn't be another way to find your information."

Joan with her cool calculating tone, "We think she has been working some off-book missions with Eyal Lavin and now that he is no longer with Mossad, the questions is, who is he working for."

"So how long are you going to keep her house bug? You know it is against my better judgment to wire Annie's guest house for sound with video. Joan, the video is taking it way too far."

Joan answered. "It's for Annie's own good. We also need to see what Eyal Lavin is really up to. Some people at the agency think he didn't quite Mossad and is using his charm to turn Annie. Mossad and CIA maybe allies but not the best of friends. I want to know how much Annie is involved with Eyal. She may be working with him more than she lets on. Come on Auggie, wise up, you been around them, you must know how he protects her and how she looks to him for advice." What Joan didn't say was how they looked at each other.

"It's not right Joan - my god Joan, have some trust in her."

For the next thirty minutes they drove in total silence. Finally Joan spoke, "I don't give advice to the people that work for me about things outside of the CIA, but Auggie, take your time to find where your heart is truly. Take as long as you need with Parker Williams."

"Good advice Joan, very good advice." the remainder to the journey was quite. Joan was worried that Auggie may tell Annie about the guest house being under surveillance. She was remembering hearing the conversation between Annie and Eyal. Didn't really want to see Auggie get hurt again, not at least with Annie Walker.

Beth Williams meet Auggie in the hall and leads him to Parker's bed side. She was a battered broken lady, so helpless, laying there the tubes running from all sides, her heart monitor showed a steady beat, her face was black and blue and her hands showed defense type wounds. She had been beaten before being shot. Not only was he there for Parker but also for Beth.

"Where is Mr. Williams?"

"He had a stroke about two weeks ago and is in a nursing home in Centerville, Virginia." was her answer.

All Auggie could do was just hug Beth Williams, she was shouldering such a great load. Auggie would stay as long as he was needed by both women.


	9. Chapter 9 - Shayna

New York was filled with traffic, people rushing to who knows where and cold, yes very cold. Eyal paid his cab and stood on the sidewalk, just looking at the lights, people and thinking, this is more fun than sitting on a boat but I'll never tell Annie. He was pleased she had seek refuge at his DC apartment and as much as he desired to make adoring love, Eyal was also glad he refrain from the driving desire, no matter how much it was tormenting him. He check into his hotel and called his NYC contact.

A sweet British voice came on the phone, "Greetings from the UK."

"Hello, I'm ringing up Lauren Southall is she there?"

Lauren, "Hi, it is me and you must be my New York contact."

"Eyal Lavin here and I'm in the city. Do you have our target in sight."

Lauren, "He has checked into his hotel about three hours ago. I did find out that he has reservation later for dinner at the _Le Bernardin_ on 5th Avenue. I went ahead and made reservation also for us."

Eyal, "Good, I can take it from here if you want the night off."

"I made reservations for two at one of the most fashionable five star restaurants in New York City, I'm going with you, not every day I get to hob-nob with the upper class on an expense account."

Eyal, "Expense account, you're on an expense account, good, you're paying."

"Where are you staying?" Lauren was asking.

"503 Lexington Manor Suites."

"I'm just across the street at the Maymount.

They chatted for several more minutes before hanging up. Eyal shower, shaved and laid across his bed with a paperback book, _The Confession_ by John Grisham, this is how he had spent many an hour to past time, reading and he love good novels. The few hours pasted and it was time for him to get dress. Clean white shirt and gold cuff links, no tie what did Annie call it, "Miami formal" which was the new style, half casual and half dress. Dark gray suit, neatly pressed, check, Hey Lavin you are still looking good. He was starting to feel his playful self once more and liked it. The past month or more with Sofia had mellowed him, she was not a playful person, a little on the dense side but a very sweet girl and oh so easy on the eyes. Oh yeah, remarkable sex too.

Eyal crossed the street and entered the lobby of the Maymount to meet Lauren. WOW! was all he could think went a exquisite lady in her late thirties, long dark brown almost black hair and dancing green eyes stepped of the elevator. She was wearing a red one shoulder dress and carrying a black fur jacket, just like she had described but had left out how sexy and lovely she was.

Eyal approached the lady, smiling, "Shayna." _(Yiddish for beautiful)_

She smile back, "If you are not Eyal Lavin I will take you anyway, I like tall, dark and dreamy."

"And you are a gorgeous lady, this will be a fun evening and work too, you are Lauren?"

She wink at Eyal, he help her with the jacket and then put his hand on the small of back to guide her out the hotel door. He hailed down a cab and they were off to their spy work.

Standing just outside of the restaurant, Lauren asked if he had the listening devices, he pulled two tiny ear pieces and gave one to her. Then he said, "We have to get a mic on or very near the target's table, once we spot them, you bump into him, I'll plant the bug."

Lauren, "Okay, we need to get fairly close anyway so I can take pictures."

Eyal, looking over her body, "Where is the camera?"

Lauren holds up her left arm with her hand resting on her cheek and arched eye brows, the gold watch, neat. They entered the restaurant, Eyal spotted Arthur near the back in the darker part to the dining room and great, there was an empty table two tables from him.

"Good evening and welcome to the _Le Bernardin, _Do you have reservations?"

Lauren, "I made them this afternoon, Carlisle, table for two.

Eyal passing the man a $100, "In the back, some place from prying eyes, that empty table over there." nodding toward the empty table near Arthur Campbell.

They were seated near Arthur, but on the way to their table, Lauren dropped her clutch and Arthur bend over to pick it up for her, Eyal slipped the bug on the lower side of his chair. Nice move Lauren and Arthur played right into her exquisite looks not seeing the plant take place.

Everything was working, Lauren and Eyal could hear the conversation Arthur and the woman were having and Lauren got some good pictures. Now just wait, listen and enjoy their meal.

Lauren, "Oh Jackson will love this, you know who that woman is."

"No... Jackson? Who is Jackson?"

"Jackson Bennett, my boss."

"Lauren, you are MI6, I knew Christine had long reaching resources, but MI6."

Lauren, "Who is Christine and who are you with? I just figured you were MI6 too."

"I'm freelance now working for Christine Kaufman."

"Christine Kaufman, She is a legend, I have hear about some of her work, great spy craft. Come to think of it, I met her once in Jackson office. If you are working for her, you must be one of the best."

Eyal, "That may be a stretch."

"Freelance, I heard about many Mossad, MI6 and FSB going freelance, very luxuriant isn't it."

"The perk is you can pick your assignments, you want time off, take it."

Lauren, "I like knowing I have a good agency backing me."

"Tonight, I have MI6 backing me. Who is that woman?"

"Annika Varennikov, a known field agent with FSB."

Eyal, "Good stuff, humm..."

She raise her glass to him and they chatted more about nothing, playful small talk when they heard Arthur say, "Ben Mercer's death will complicate our goals and I don't know what he has discovered about our network, Ben was good but not trustworthy."

Annika, "He was in the wrong place in Volgograd, Russia with Isaac Al-Fakeeh men looking for a leak to their operations. Think Ben has passed on intel to some agency, maybe MI6 or Interpol."

Arthur, "Don't know. Can you get Ivan Denisov to retrace his movements over the last three or four weeks. Mercer last reported in to me over a month ago."

Annika, "We know he was in France and Greece but little else is known. I know someone who can follow up on the France visit but Greece will take more time. We have always had problems with getting information out of Greece, not a friendly country to us."

"Maybe I can work it from my end, CIA has contacts in Greece."

Annika, "I will give you some intel on a person that CIA will have to contact in Athens, if you send the right agent, they can double check on Ben Mercer movements because it will all be tied together."

"Fine, we have a arrangement, the quicker we move, the better I'm going to feel."

Eyal and Lauren looked at each other and smiled with having found out some leads, they watched as Annika Varennikov said good bye to Arthur telling him she would be in touch leaving Arthur sitting, drinking alone. Lauren and Eyal finish their dinner, knowing they had all the information they are going to get, decided to relax and take in a night club and have a few drinks. They stopped at _Club 57_ not far from their hotels, within walking distance, dancing and drinking, really enjoying a free evening and being with each other. Eyal was enjoying Lauren's quick wit and fun loving manner. He also discovered that Lauren was an excellent dancer and this was the type of evening he enjoyed.

Lauren reached over and put her hand on Eyal's leg, "That was pure fun, it has be a long time since I've been dancing but I did get a little embarrassed when it was us and only one other couple doing the tango."

"Why, we and the other couple were the only ones that knew how to tango. At least be thankful the band didn't play something that we could have danced the Paso Doble and I drag you across the floor and stand over you like a victorious master." Eyal grinned and they started to laughing.

Shortly after mid-night, and both feeling good, Eyal said, "It has been fun but getting late, want to call it a night."

"Can we just stop the time, I'm having way to much fun."

Eyal with those seductive eyes of his, "We can take it back to my room."

"Splendid, been thinking about what type gun you're packing."

He lead over, kissing he on the back of her neck and his low sexy voice, "Let's go find out Shayna."

They walked down the street laughing , singing and holding onto one another until they reached Eyal's hotel. Eyal, "Well here we are, you ready to go in."

Lauren, "Lead the way oh master."

In his room, Lauren starting to unbutton Eyal's shirt kissing him with a long passionate kiss. He responded, caressing gently the back of her neck, slowing running his hand long her side down over to her hip, pulling her tight to him.

"Do you practice safe sex?"

Eyal, "Always my dear."

Eyal hands moving slowly over her body, and he could feel himself being aroused, there was no need to hold back or stay in control of himself. He unzipped her red dress revealing her beckoning feminine body with full refined curves. He laid her back on the bed as she unbuckled his belt all the while kissing deep and passionate. Their enjoyment that night was hot and passionate as well as fun and playful, no holds bar was their mind set. After, both of them laughed about the fun to having great sex just for the hell of it - not on an official mission to turn an asset and no strings attached.

Eyal felt guilty because he had somewhat an understanding with Sofia about their relationship but brushed it off as just a one night stand. Sofia was a nice lady, but not someone he was not willing to spend the rest of his life with and he had not taken his relationship with Annie to the next level. Annie was still with Auggie and perhaps sleeping with him. As Lauren folded up into his arms, falling into a deep sleep, he closed his eyes thinking, this was nice but no longer me. Eyal had matured, leaving behind the international playboy secret agent existence. He was changing into a trustworthy individual, still loving the thrill of the spy game, but the ecstasy of bed hopping was gone.

They said good bye the next day, saying if they meet again they can repeat the night. Eyal knowing that this was the one, the only and last time, he had another attachment but unspoken.


	10. Chapter 10 - Evening with Jack

She was somewhat relieved Auggie had called off the date for that night. She was finally over her wine hangover but was thinking she needed to drop by a package store and pick up some Sazerac brand of Rye Whiskey and Macallan Scotch 18 for her and Eyal to drink. There she was, planning on spending time with Eyal. Her burn cell phone rang, the one she uses with Henry, Christine and Eyal.

Christine, "Are you free tonight, I need some help with checking on a lead I just got?"

"Yes, I just became free, Auggie is out of town."

"Good, put on an evening grown, we are going to a black tie event at the Russian embassy. I'll have my driver pick you up at eight."

Annie put on the mauve one shoulder grown with crystal accents. It was the same grown he had worn in Paris, her second meeting with Eyal. She look in the mirror, her hair was pulled back the same way she had fixed it that night in France but now with soft curls falling around her face. Eyal keep coming back to her mind, how dashing he looked in a tuxedo. Focus Annie, you are on a mission with your handler, focus now, be smart.

A 2011 Bentley Continental with New York plates arrived at eight o'clock and a tall will built driver opened the door for her to be seated beside Christine. Christine was stunning in an ice blue lace grown that brought out the tinkling color of her blue eyes.

"Annie I want you to meet Jack Walters, ex-CIA; our handler and back-up for tonight."

"Hello Annie, you are looking very attractive tonight."

Annie, "Thank you Jack, glad you are with us." Annie in her mind knew that Jack Walters was a man that could take out hold army with one blow, yeah she felt safe."

Christine quickly reading Annie in on the mission background, "There has been some adverse chatter about Charles Mulhare, Chief of Staff for the Director of National Intelligence. We think he is a double agent and will be here tonight. We need to see who he meets with. There may be some type of arms movement pact made tonight, need to know who is connected. Here, hide this pin within your crystals, you wore the perfect dress to camouflage a tiny camera."

Annie, "How do I take a picture?"

Jack, "You don't, I have control and when I see something, I will get the picture. All you have is to walk, observe, talk, be charming and beautiful, you already have the last two covered."

"Are all you tall, good looking ex-agents this charming?"

Jack with a boyish grin, "Thankful I still have the touch."

Christine, "You like my diamond and spphire bracelet? Just the right angle for holding champagne glass. Wide angle camera, if there is any trouble inside, Jack will know it. Here is you invitation, Mary Elizabeth Hall of Marsh Remy & Company, dealers in breathtaking jewelry and gems. Also here, ear pieces so we can hear Jack."

Annie, "And you are..."

"Katherine Combs, exporter of fine antiques from Brighton, England. Been my cover for years and never burned."

The ladies entered the great ballroom, soft music was playing when a waiter presented them with Champagne. They divided to work both sides of the room.

"Okay ladies, things are looking good, Mulhare is just arriving, Annie you pick him up. He is the older white headed gentleman with a dreadfully young brunette on his arm, huh... she wearing red." Jack's voice in her ear. This was very high tech intelligence gathering, something the DPD didn't have and she was loving it. She found Charles Mulhare and a young model type girl on his arm, being greeted by Ivan Denisov of the Russian FBS.

"Walk around to the left of them, good, got it. Now I need a clear shot of the girl." Jack's voice was giving Annie instructions.

"Good girl, drift into the wood work and keep an eye on him." Jack was good at handling Annie.

About 20 minutes later, Jack's voice came back into her ear.

"There is a man near the Champaign fountain talking to an Arab in his native dress, need a shot of them." Jack was back to working Annie again.

She moved to the fountain and found her targets, she picked up an empty glass and move even closer to them. She filled her glass from the fountain, turned and lifted her glass to them. They looked at her and nodded with pleasant smiles.

"Nice work girl, need more like you in the field." it was Jack being her cheerleader, it also gave her reassurance that she could handle more then what the DPD had to offer her.

"Annie, need you back on Mulhare again, looks like a deal maybe going down... That's the girl, walk a little to your right... hold it." Jack was very good at giving instructions. "There you go lady, Mulhare's deal was a prostitute pass off. That's how one wheels and deals in the world of big crime."

After three hours of mixing and mingling, Jack's voice came on line, "Nice work ladies, we have some good stuff here so let's call it a night, Cheeseburgers anyone."

Jack pulled the Bentley in front of the embassy, opened the door for Christine while a doorman at the embassy opened the other door for Annie. Inside the car, Annie and Christine took off their cameras and ear pieces and placed in a metal case on the back seat. After about 15 minutes of driving, Jack pulled the Bentley in front a small dinner just on the edge of the city, _Papa Joe's_, open all night.

"Okay ladies, cheeseburgers, fries and beer, I'm buying for a super job, well done. Love working with professionals." Jack took the metal box and his lap top and locked them in the trunk. Annie looked around, there were some very expensive cars and limousines parked in the lot and a couple arm guards standing nearby.

"What is this place, can't be just a diner." Annie asked.

Jack, "It a chauffeur's gathering place, the guards are to protect the expensive cars while we lower working class enjoy the best burgers in town. Also a good place to gather information on the upper crust of Washington."

Christine, "I've been here a few times and Jack's right about the best burgers in town, come on I'm hungry after all the mixing and mingling, that's hard work to keep a smile glued on your face for three hours."

Cheeseburgers, fries, apple pie and beer, Annie was stuffed and somewhat tired. Christine was pleased with the smoothness of the operation and thanked Jack for giving a hand.

Jack, "We should have all the ID's and intel for you by late Monday if that is alright."

Christine, "Yes it is and thank Mark again for his help and of course you."

Jack talking on his cell, "Sure I can tell them, Mark says you are welcome, any time." Christine smiled, knowing Mark is the mastermind and had been eavesdropping and watching from afar. Annie was confused but knew not to ask questions.

That night at home, Annie was starting to think about a transfer out of DPD, trying to move up to a more sophisticated department like International/Oversea Operations. Try and move into more undercover agent work, not asset escorting and brush passes. Her last thoughts - she and Eyal seem to find themselves in the most dangerous predicaments while working simple missions.


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Line Drawn

It was Saturday, early-afternoon when Eyal reached his apartment, a little relieve that Annie was gone, he was wanting some down time with his music and books. There was a time for being his charming sociable self and now was the time for his solitude, maybe that is why he love sailing, just him and nature enjoying the vastness of the sea. Eyal's essence seem to run a parallel to the Aegean Sea, picturesque beauty and gentle calmness with long periods of blissful tranquilly, a beckoning personality with gregarious welcoming but at times with the authority and forcefulness of a mighty storm.

He had spent an extra day in New York taking care of some business as Abraham Cohen with his diamond venture. Made himself a hot cup of herb tea and placed a quick call to Christine to report.

"Nice work Eyal" was Christine's first words.

"Did you get the recording I sent?"

"Yes we did and also the pictures from Jackson Bennett. How did you like your MI6 partner?"

"If you have met her, you would already know my answer."

Christine, "Yeah I have, knew the match would play well. I'm here with Henry hammering out all the intel we have gathered, hang lose, we may need you very soon"

"Right, I be here."

Eyal pulled out the paperback book by John Grisham that he had started in New York, stretched out on the sofa and start reading, hoping to finish by that evening.

Mean while, Annie was seating on her bed, going through some notes she had made. She had copied some of Ben's date book made several notes on his most recent connects and she was now back tracking from the last time he had made an entry.

_November 12, Limoges, France, 10:30, Maurice Laurent (didn't get much / he knows more / scared / maybe targeted)_

Annie put down the date book notes, put on her coat, wrap a scarf around her neck, picking up her burn phone and headed outside, standing in the cold at the back of her car with the trunk open as if she was looking for something, she called Christine, "Hi Christine - hope I'm not intruding on you Saturday."

"No, not at all, I'm here with Henry and we are working."

"I may have something, I made several notes from Ben's date book, do you have the date book handy?"

Annie could hear Christine over the phone asking Henry to pass her the brown date book.

Christine, "Okay Annie, I have it."

"Look at the entry for November 12, Limoges, France. That is the place Ben send me the letter from and this maybe someone we need to talk too. Ben made a special effort to tell me about an asset in France, I am sure this is him."

"What did Ben tell you about the asset?"

"He told me that there was an individual in France that had more information but he couldn't get to the man without putting himself and the asset in danger. Said the man was very nervous and wanted out."

Christine, "I get someone in Europe who can find Maurice Laurent, and protect him if needed, hopefully the asset will be forthcoming with information. Thanks for drawing the line. Are you going into work Monday?"

Annie, "Yeah, have some paper work to complete, thinking about leaving early."

"Have a nice New Years Annie, we will be in touch."

Henry smiled at Christine with that all knowing look on his face. "I told you she was good."

"Never doubted you and she is dedicated to this mission which is nice."

Henry still studying some notes he had, "Everyone involved has a personal reason but you."

Christine glancing over toward Henry, "You are my reason and don't read anything into that remark."

"Okay. Time to call in your European team."

Christine had already started dialing Jackson cell, "Hello Jackson not interfering with anything am I?"

Jackson, "Just a hot toddy and ginger cake. Lauren was impressed with Lavin. You think anything happen?"

"Damn Jackson, you have done field work, what do you think."

Jackson, "Best not go there. The intel they got in New York was good and we are looking into Ivan Denisov and his connection with Isaac Al-Fakeeh."

"Great, now I have a favor, I'm sending someone to Limoges, France to touch base with one Maurice Laurent..." Christine read in Jackson on the asset in France. "Because of security reasons, I can't use our CIA eyes in the sky - can we piggy back on yours?"

"Yeah if we get to question your asset and/or the intel."

"Of course, he will need protection - we can drop him in England and we both share intel."

"Okay, you have a deal Christine, who is your operative?"

"Eyal Lavin."

"You do go for the best don't you Christine - hear he is freelance now - maybe I can out bid you for his services."

"He doesn't come cheap my friend. Do you have some code links for me."

"Here is the code..." Jackson gave Christine the satellite and communication code to use. They exchanged a few more pleasantries and disconnected.

Her next call was to Eyal, "How is your French? We need you for a little field trip to France..." She read him in and gave him instructions. He repacked and was on his way to Andrews Air Force Base early Sunday morning. Christine used her CIA pull and got him on a special military flight to Paris.

She looked at Henry as his cell phone was ringing:

"Hello Poeta, glad you called." Henry pause to listen to what she was telling him with a few "Umm, Humm" and "Good". After he finished talking with Poeta Du Luca, Henry was all smiles.

"Great news, Isaac Al-Fakeeh, one of the major owners of Ta'if Dhabi/Saudi Oil Company is also one of the chief financers of the Mahdjoub Islamic terrorist cell groups in Southern Europe. Poeta can prove his involvement with Mahdjoub with cash flows. All we need is to prove Al-Fakeeh purchasing illegal weapons on the black market to supply the terrorist. We already have shipment dates and can connect him to Arthur Campbell thanks to Ben Mercer. Poeta has also brought in her counterpart with the BBC. Maybe we need to set up a sting operation. Christine, when this news brakes, it's going worldwide, what have we started?"

"Justice!"

Henry and Christine were studying the information Annie had brought from Ben Mercer with her trip to Athens, information from Eyal Lavin's mission to New York City and Christine's girls night at the Russian black-tie event. They were drawing the lines and connecting the dots with Jai's research and all the new intel. The network of the "Big Dipper" as it is call is very far reaching and involves several officials and CEO's from several countries. Lines were being drawn, dates, times, meetings and cash movement were being documented. A few more missing pieces and they would have all the intel needed to bring down the "Big Dipper" network of terror and corruption.


	12. Chapter 12 - Limoges France

Limoges is in west-central France and best known for fine china around the world. Eyal had a quick turnaround from his New York trip and was happy to be in this quaint city with old-world shops and wonderful food. Maurice Laurent was the owner of a little fine china and crystal shop in the old section of Limoges where tourist loved to browse the different shops along _Voie de Teinte Verte_. Maurice Laurent was the front for money laundering of illegal arms movement between various terrorist cell groups operating in Europe and Isaac Al-Fakeeh with channeling payments to Arthur Campbell in exchange for CIA intelligence. Ben Mercer had turn him into an asset over a year ago but something had gone dreadfully wrong three months ago with a deal and Laurent shut down. Ben had tried to encourage him to run but Maurice was way too terrified and turn Ben away. Ben had tried again to reach Maurice in December but couldn't get to him.

Eyal found the shop, rechecked the back ground intel he had on Laurent and entered the shop. Maurice was a short gentleman in his late 50's, very pleasant and helpful with Eyal about the set of china he was looking to buy for his wife. A older lady had been in the shop and Eyal was waiting for her to leave. Soon the two were alone. Speaking in French,

Eyal, "Vous êtes Maurice Laurent?"

"Yes, why." Laurent demeanor changed to being protective.

"I'm here to give you some news, Ben Mercer has been killed and you are very much in danger, I can help you."

"I don't know any Ben Mercer and who are you?"

"Ben Mercer worked with MI6 and that is why I'm here."

"He never told me that. I don't believe you."

"Mercer was trying to get to you in November to help, but you wouldn't let him - remember 12 November, you were shutting down. Now, how would I know that if I didn't work with Ben Mercer?" Eyal was trying to persuade Maurice to listen to him.

"Wait, let me lock up." with that Maurice hurriedly locked the shop and motion for Eyal to follow him to a back room. There, Maurice told him that they needed to talk away from the china shop and for Eyal to meet him outside of town at a tavern.

Eyal, "We'll go together, I am not letting you out of my sight, not now."

"You don't understand, they will kill my family and me."

"Where is your family and how many members?"

"My wife and granddaughter, on a farm 4 kg from here."

Eyal taking Maurice by the arm, "Let us go and get them out of danger, safety first then we will talk. Agreed?"

Maurice nodded and was showing a modest sign of relief, someone had come to help.

They made their way down a narrow alleyway to Eyal's rented car and drove to a neat average looking farmhouse in the country. There was a low stone wall around the yard and wooden gate leading to the gray stone house. A few chickens were strutting around the yard when they arrived. Maurice's wife was a round face lady with a sweet smile and their granddaughter, a down-syndrome, chubby and happy child in her early teens was playing with a doll. Maurice told his wife that they would have to leave and leave swiftly. No, no was his wife's answer and that is when Maurice had to tell her about his double life and how they were now in danger. She just stood in total astonishment and disbelief. Eyal could tell the shock all over her face. Would she listen to reason and not put up a fight? Laurent had valuable intel and Eyal need to get him to safety in order to gain the information.

All she could say was "Oh No, not my husband of thirty years, it is not so. I don't believe you - not you."

Eyal, "Please Mrs. Laurent, for the safety of your granddaughter. What he is saying is all true. I'm here to get you to safety. Please, we need to go and go now." with that the lady wrapped her arms around the child, holding her tight.

"Where is safety?"

"England, we can't protect you as long as you stay here in France, please for your granddaughter's sake, come with me."

She had a few more unpleasant words for her husband then turn to Eyal and nodded approval. Husband and wife quickly pack a few belongs and were ready to leave with Eyal. As they opened the door to leave, gun fire riddled the front of the house.

"Oh crap!" Eyal told the family to get on the floor, away from any windows and to stay put until he return for them.

Mrs. Laurent quickly headed to the side of the room, pulled out an old shot gun from a tall cupboard and told Eyal that she would blow anyone's ass off that came through the door. Eyal smile with approval and moved to the far corner of the house. Putting his communication ear piece in, Eyal called Jackson.

"Hey old friend, have the package but am under fire, you got my location."

Jackson, "Give me a minute and we have a spy in the sky on you."

Eyal peeking out of a window, "I can see a black van and another car but can't see anyone. My car is about 50 feet to the south side of the house"

A loud explosion erupted -

"Shit, my car just vanished. Who in the hell are these guys."

Jackson, "Yeah, you came on the screen with a big boom. There are three men behind the van and one to the north side near the wall and gate."

"Have him in sight." Eyal shifted on his legs and fired. "One man down."

Jackson, "It will been 20 or 30 minutes before we can get you help out in the middle of nowhere, hold on tight."

"Yeah, thanks for the good news. Let me know if there is movement."

Jackson, "We may have some help from the French with some fire power in five."

"That's better news." Eyal turned to check on the family, Maurice was holding the young girl and Mrs. Laurent was now sitting with a hand gun and her shot gun watching the door. Damn, women are the protectors of their families. There was another round of gun fire, glass breaking and the child was beginning to cry. Eyal returned fire, handed his SIG Sauer to Mrs. Laurent to reload and took a reserve gun from his leg holster.

Moving back to the window, he caught sight of two men moving from back of the car toward the van, Eyal open fire, wounding one. The other man taking cover behind the stone wall, help his bleeding friend move between the van and the wall.

A whizzing sound and then another explosion and another, the van and car were now in flames, Eyal stepped outside, shooting two men as they ran, he slowly moved toward the burning van, there laid two more men, five in all laid on the ground.

Jackson speaking, "Give me a clue man - come on - talk to me."

"Five down, family safe and no wheels to leave."

Maurice, still trembling had followed him outside, "There is a farm truck in the barn, let me call my cousin to pick up my animals tomorrow after we are gone."

Eyal smile at him and nodded with approval, "Sure, I'll have my folks meet us away from here."

Jackson, "We will have a air pickup for you in 45 minutes at any nice field near Saint-Leonard-de-Nobat. So find us a clear field. The French police are on their way, time to get out of there."

"Good, and thanks, I owe you a dinner - deal." Eyal rushing the family along knowing if the French police found them there, they would be held for questing with a high probability Laurent would not be allow to talk with MI6 - no intel and almost guarantee no safety net for Mrs. Laurent and her granddaughter.

Jackson, "Deal. See you back here."

New Year's Eve and Eyal was happy to be in a warm hotel room in London, Maurice and his family were in a safe house being debrief and he was turning into a wealth of information in exchange for immunity and asylum in the UK. Three gunman were still unidentified, two were Frenchmen, more than likely guns for hire.

* * *

Near mid-night New Year's Eve, Annie heads to her kitchen to fix some soup and a sandwich, looking out the window at a light snow that was beginning to fall, her mind went to a tall Israeli. Why was she thinking about him, she knew he was an international playboy spy, a deadly assassin, a cunning and resourceful field agent, but also someone she had grown to trust and he respected her. She had let her guard down so many times around him, fact almost begging him to have his way with her, and yet Eyal remain in control, the perfect gentlemen. She found a bottle of wine; oh yeah, since being around Eyal she has moved from beer to wine, he was refine and had sophisticated taste. But he could also get down and dirty with the best of them. Annie had also discovered his soft side, one of caring and tenderness. Those piercing dark eyes of his and that _'I know something_' smile, he was charming and passionate with an air of obscurity. At mid-night, her burn phone buzzed as she was having a glass of wine to welcome in the new year alone. She knew it was from Eyal, damn Annie, you've been with other men before but this one - this man named Eyal Lavin was something else. It was a text message.

_"Happy New Year Neshema, this will be a great year for us - we'll watch that sunset together - trust me."_


	13. Chapter 13 - Friday Date Night

A week has passed since Auggie had broken his date with Annie to spend time with his friend in the hospital. He had called mid-week and made another date for that Friday night. It was now Friday evening and Annie Walker took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. He had told her to dress causal as they were going country. Why was she taking such care with how she looked, Auggie could envision her anyway he wanted. Okay, tight jeans, check - red tank, check - red and blue plaid shirt, check, all she was missing was the hat.

"Walker, are you ready?" Auggie was down stairs waiting on her.

As she came down the steps, he was standing with a cute straw western hat that turned up on the sides in his hand. She just laugh, the very item she was missing. "Here, I knew you might need this, got it for you this afternoon." Auggie holding out the hat for Annie.

"Love it, you have good taste."

"Credit has to go to the sales lady at Western Wear - I just told her you were an adorable blond and she found the perfect hat - or at least that what she told me."

"Were are we headed tonight?"

"_The Pony Patch_, you ever heard of it." Auggie was holding Annie's coat, "It is a country theme restaurant with wonderful steaks, fantastic burgers, peanuts to shell and dancing to live music."

"No, I have never heard of it but sounds like fun."

"Yep - country and western here we come." Auggie said as he did a country clogging dance step.

That evening was going perfect, they ordered Kansas City steaks, Texas salad, curly fries and several rounds of beer. There was live country band, they laughed, danced and were enjoying a very fun fill evening.

"Come on pretty lady, let's two step around the dance floor" Auggie was standing holding out his hand.

"I don't know how to two step."

"Easy, take two steps, come on, I teach you, nothing like a blind man teaching someone how to dance."

Midway through the evening, Auggie order more fries, this time with salsa and cheese and another pitcher of beer. The band started playing _'Boot Scootin Boogie_' and Auggie grabbed Annie's hand, "Lead me to the dance floor, I'll show you some how to boot scoot line dance."

"Auggie, are you sure."

"Don't be a chicken - come on it's fun, I learned how before losing my sight so I know what I'm doing."

After several dances, they were just sipping beer enjoying an old song by Elvis, _'Suspicious Minds'_. Once the song was over, Auggie took one of Annie's hands, "I don't mean to pry, maybe it was the song, but are you involved in any way with Eyal Lavin?"

Annie drew back her hand, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Don't get me wrong Annie, I know you have a history with him... There has been chatter in the CIA that he didn't leave Mossad, that he has gone black op, deep cover and Joan maybe thinking you are also involved."

"That's not true - Damn Auggie, he is a friend and a good friend at that. I'm not going to listen to this, it's just bull shit."

"Annie, has he been in touch with you?"

"Yes, and it was to wish me Happy New Year - something you failed to do." She was staring at him, loathing the conversation.

"Annie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, please calm down."

"Oh hell Auggie, I am calm very calm - maybe it's time we call it a night, and if you want this relationship to work between us, you will never, and I do mean never question my involvement with Eyal Lavin again, understood."

Auggie knew he had stepped over the line, he also knew there was more to Annie's relationship with Eyal than was being said, but he didn't know to what extent. He was trying to think of the right words to say, but nothing would help at that moment. He paid their tab, help Annie with her coat and they walked outside without a word.

As they were standing outside waiting for Auggie's driver, he took Annie hand, "I would like for you to come home with me, we need to talk about our future and boundaries. Look sweetheart, I was only trying to give you heads up on the chatter around the office - you know Joan is a very suspicious woman."

Annie didn't say anything and Auggie didn't push it. As they were headed to Annie's home in Georgetown, Annie spoke, "Okay Auggie, we do need to talk and you place is fine with me."

He squeezed her hand and told the driver to drive to his apartment. Once there, he made coffee and they set at the kitchen table for their heart-to-heart.

"Look Annie," Auggie started the conversation, "we have worked together for three years now, have seen both of us through some heartbreaking relationships with others and now..." A long pause, "I guess we are seeking refuge in each other, taking our friendship to a another stage. I must say the short attempt at our romance has sure hit some rough spots." he pause, trying to get a feel for her mood, "Most of it has been my fault, my pushing too hard, trying to make something between us happen. For me, I thought I was ready but you still needed your space and time, I'm truly sorry for causing you any hurt feelings."

"Some of it was my fault too. Auggie please understand, I need time - I want time to move slowly for us. You mean the world to me August Anderson, I just don't know how ready I am for a full blown love affair. I'm still trying to deal with Simon's death."

She was now using his death as a crutch to buy time. She had come to teams with losing Simon back in Eyal's apartment with the help of Eyal, that wonderful friend that she so much depended on for her support. The tall Israeli that seem to understand her better than anyone else.

"Annie I do understand and I'm here for you when you need me." He poured himself another cup of coffee, "Annie, please listen to me with an open mind. For you own sake, transfer out of DPD - Joan is on the hunt for something."

"Concerning Eyal Lavin?"

"Yes, she is convince he is trying to turn you for his own gain." Auggie did everything he thought he could without giving away the fact he knew about Annie's home being bug. He was trying hard to be both loyal to Annie and the CIA. It's a shame for Auggie that he didn't realize a simple fact - love is more important than a job, the very reason Eyal was no longer Mossad.

From what Auggie was telling her, she knew it was Joan that had her home bug, but did Auggie know about the bugs, for now she would assume that he didn't. She got up from her chair, walked over to Auggie and tenderly kissed him, a kiss that said everything was okay between them. He reached for her, pulling Annie onto his lap, embraced her with an affectionate kiss, slowly he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom. Annie was going to give this relationship her all, knowing in her heart that is was doomed to fail at some point but not because she didn't give it every opportunity she could. She was trying so desperately to have her heart and mind work in the same direction. Auggie was a constant and safe harbor in her life.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Game

Eyal had spent an extra day in London, meeting with Jackson Bennett for dinner and renewed an old friendship. Jackson was now Deputy Area Chief with the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) covering the middle-east and parts of the Mediterranean countries of Greece, Italy and Spain. Once, while Jackson was still a field agent on a mission in Russia, a Mossad operative, Eyal Lavin pulled him out of a very messy moment. On their escape from Russia, they forged a friendship that now has come in handy for both men.

Saturday afternoon back in Washington, Eyal had finished his lunch and was taking inventory of his wine stock, time to replenish the supply. He had spent the last couple days browsing around art galleries, purchased a nice American folk art in oil and was having it framed. His cover for years had been antique and art dealer - the nice part about it, collecting was also one of his past times, accumulating small pieces as he didn't have the space for a larger assortment. As he was putting on his coat to go and purchase his list of wine, his phone buzzed.

"Hi Eyal, are you busy, have a second to talk?" it was Annie.

"Always time for you."

"I think I know who ordered my house to be bug - Joan. She thinks you are trying to turn me into some sort of a double agent."

"What - turn you into what!"

"She believes that you did not quit Mossad, that you are deep cover or maybe working for someone else and that we are working missions outside of the CIA together."

"She only half right on the missions but technically you are working at the direction of the Assistant Deputy Director, Christine Kaufman - meaning you are working for the CIA. As for the other, it is Joan being paranoid about the me still being with Mossad. Although what she is saying is logical, untrue but logical."

"I'm mad right now at her distrust in me. I think it is time to debug my home. I'm tired of her little game."

"Got an idea." Eyal was chuckling.

"You are sounding a little devious, what do you have up your sleeve."

"I'm sure you have eyes as well as sound, how about one last show before we clean house."

"Show, what kind of show or do I need to ask."

"I'm sure Joan has listened to our sex conversation..."

"You mean act out our conversation Eyal?"

"Almost but not completely... That is only for us sometime in the future."

Annie with a smile and slightly shaking her head. She was sitting in _Dave's Diner_ having lunch while talking to Eyal, she took a deep breath, "I don't know, what would we gain?"

"The fact that we had become lovers and nothing more. Sometime during the course of the evening, I want you to ask me about working with my step-father, he is an art dealer."

"Giving yourself a cover."

"Precisely."

"And doing damage to any relationship I have with Auggie."

"Only if he hears the tapes, and if he is involved, you want to know that too."

"You are right as always, yeah let's do it."

"I'll bring Italian and wine. Do you have some DVDs we can watch."

"Yeah, big collection of old movies and I've got pop-corn."

"Wine and pop-corn, good combination, see you at seven." Eyal hung up the phone, thinking how much longer Christine and Henry could wait before blowing the lid off the CIA. Annie's job was now hanging by a thin thread as long as Joan was her boss. He needed to call Christine and tell her about the plan, but the call went to voice mail.

It was a little before seven when Eyal pulled is silver Ford into the driveway beside Annie's car. He smiled as he got out, almost matching cars - His and Hers. He glanced over his shoulder and notice Annie was also being watching from across the street. Joan was getting anxious to prove something. He had not traveled on a tricked passport from London so the CIA knew he was in town and had been for a few days. Well, here we go - show time for the next four or five hours.

He open the gate and walked across the patio to Annie's door, tapping softly. She met him with a welcoming smile, pulling at his coat to come inside. Eyal had arrived with two bottles of wine and a Pizza Hunt pizza supreme. She had on jeans and a sweatshirt, her hair was hung around her shoulders and no make-up, to Eyal, she looked sweet and charming in a homespun way.

"Hi Neshama, you look refreshing in a beautiful way." He putting the wine and pizza on the counter and holding out his arms to her.

"Boy have I missed you." she taking a jump into his out stretch arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, they kissed, a long passionate kiss all for the cameras or was it. He put his arms under her hips and walked to the kitchen counter, sitting her on the counter, moved his hands up her back and the once more enjoyed a deep kiss. He slightly arched his back to look Annie in the face.

"Do you think we should eat first, I think we going to need all of the nourishment we can get for later."

She kissed him a quick kiss, "Yeah, I have our plates ready." He back away as she slid off the counter down his front. He gently kiss her again on the neck before giving her room to get the plates.

Eyal took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy for him to maintain control, damn his yearning for her was growing but he had to wait, wait until she was ready to come to him completely free of all others, both past and present.

Eyal opening cabinets, "Where are your wine glasses Neshema, I'm thirsty"

She pointed to the side cabinet. Eyal with years of spotting a tail or being electronically watch, he was quick to spot a camera nestled in some cook books on a open shelf. He had a six sense about being under surveillance and since he was one of the best at surveillance, he knew all the tricks. He was sure the cook books were for decorations - never used.

"Do you ever use your cook books sweetheart?" He turned his back to the camera holding two wine glasses in one hand and rubbing the top of his hand with his free hand. That was the signal for eyes.

"No, you know I don't cook, walking over to be in full view of the camera, that is your job." He tilting his head down and she kissing him both on the mouth than in the ear.

"Keep that up and we'll skip the pizza." Eyal patting her on the butt as she turn to open the pizza box.

"Pizza? You said Italian." Annie poking Eyal in the side with a giggle.

"American Italian."

They were playing the game well and both having fun with it, easily falling into their normal routine of teasing. Annie was feeling more at ease with being sexually playful around Eyal and in the back of her mind, wanted to take it further. She knew he could and would draw the line when needed, she completely trusted him.

They set eating pizza, drinking wine and chatting, without a care in the world. With Eyal's lead, they chatted about the fun times they had in past encounters, even a few made up - like the times he would sneak into Washington to see her. Annie was quick with adding the touches of spice to the tales.

She had picked out three movies for Eyal to choose from: '_Paint Your Wagon'_ 1969 film with Lee Marvin, Ben Rumson and Clint Eastwood, _'Out Of Africa' _1985 film with Meryl Streep and Robert Redford; the third movie, _'What's New Pussycat?'_ 1965 film with Peter Sellers, Peter O'Toole and Ursula Andress.

Eyal closed his eyes as Annie mixed up the moives, his random pick, '_Paint Your Wagon'_. The two curled up on the sofa to watch the movie. About mid way into the movie, Annie paused the DVD and headed into the kitchen. "Time for more wine and pop-corn. I can do this, it's Top-Secret microwave extra butter and I know how to push the buttons."

"Yeah - you sure do know how to bush all the buttons - in particular mine." Eyal opening the second bottle of wine, "We can sure run thru wine, are you sure you not from France."

"The last time we killed two bottles of wine, I had one hell of a hangover the next day."

"I remember, so what do you have on your agenda for tomorrow?" Eyal asked pouring wine and the pop-corn starting popping in the microwave. "I purchased some art pieces I would like to show you."

"That's right, how is your new line of work with your step-father going, enjoying it."

"Funny it had been my cover for years and yeah loving it, get to travel at his expense. I didn't realize that I do have a good eye for art. We are thinking about opening a gallery in Athens this summer, that's why I'm here, on a buying trip." Good, Eyal's cover to the CIA was now established, art dealer for real.

They returned to their places on the sofa with wine and pop-corn to finish watching the movie. It was after ten o'clock when the movie ended, Eyal standing, pulling Annie to him, holding the back of her head with one hand and running his other had over her hip, slowly kissing her on the neck, whispered, "Let's take this to the bed room, shall we."

Annie was now feeling the effects of the second bottle of wine and to her, the game had turned real, she was with the one person that she knew was her soul mate, but he was that forbidden love as long as she was with the CIA. He had left Mossad because of her, could she leave the CIA for him? A question she and only she could answer. She was leading the way to her bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, Eyal could tell that a camera was also there. A known perfect place to plant surveillance, most information is passed during pillow talk. He lean down, kissing on the neck and pulling at her sweatshirt knowing she had a bra on, said, "Let's take a shower, feel the warmth of water running over our bodies."

She back up and saw him rubbing the top of his hand again, she smiled knowing the shower was the only safe place in her home. She quickly pull off her jeans leaving only bra and panties on heading for the bathroom. Eyal followed, dropping his jeans, pulling off his shirt and under shirt leaving only his boxers as he followed her into the bathroom, all for the benefit of the camera. He quickly did a survey of the room, no bugs or camera. She had turned the water on and they were both standing in their underwear trying to control their emotions.

"This is really hard as hell for me to keep it down right now, but we need to focus." Eyal said smiling at Annie.

"I'm focus - focus on you." She grabbed a towel and wrap it around her, trying to hid some of her nakedness.

"You are a pretty woman Neshema - okay man, I need to get down to business. You stay put while I jump in and get wet and head out for my scene in front of the camera. Do you have a robe in here for you."

"No, but there is one hanging behind the closet door."

"Play along with me and I promise - no bed time, okay." She nodded, he was in total control of what was happening, anything Eyal said she would do, he was directing this show.

He slipped off his boxers, and stepped into the shower, the water felt good but he was only there to get fully wet. Annie had turned her back to him, wanting to look but not wanting to look, she will wait. Stepping out of the shower, Eyal pickup his boxers, found a towel and open the bathroom door saying, "Don't take too long honey." and walked into the bedroom naked. He was not shy about being nude before the camera, it just added punch to their game.

He quickly dried off, slipped on his boxers and jeans, knocked on the bathroom door. "Do you need some underwear and your robe sweetheart."

"Please, second drawer of the dresser." was her answer.

Eyal retrieve pale blue bra and panties from the dresser and found the robe behind the closet door. Walk to the bathroom door and open it with his back to the camera and his eyes closed. She took the items and closed the door.

He looked into the dresser mirror and with his hand tried to brush his hair in place when Annie came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning against his back.

"That was so good wasn't it, you know how to make me feel all beautiful and desirable." Annie was acting out as if they had sex in the shower. Good girl Annie Walker.

Eyal turned to face Annie, tenderly kissing her and holding her against him, "You are the one that makes me a better man Neshema, I hate the time we are apart." He kiss her again, slowly holding her away from him, "I have an idea, get dress and pack an overnight bag. We drive down to Fredericksburg, get a motel room, spend the night. Tomorrow I show you the art I have collected and then spend the day antique shopping or just play around."

"I would love that Eyal" she hurriedly dress, put a few things in a overnight tote and went down stairs to meet up with Eyal.

He had his coat on and was holding hers with a scarf. "With any luck, we might get snowed in down there." He was helping her with her coat than holding the door for her. "You think we need any more wine?"

"No honey, not tonight." and they left, Eyal turning out the lights.

Once in the car, Eyal called Christine. "Hi Christine, I got to be fast, need to clean Annie's house, both ears and eyes. I'm keeping her with me tonight and all day Sunday. Also there is a tail watching outside."

Christine, "I got your message early today. Figured I wait until you call me back. Then they know you are in DC. "

"Oh yeah, but only as her lover, we are playing that game."

"I'll keep you updated on the house cleaning, should take but 24 hours. Have a nice night."

Eyal and Annie drove to his apartment, doubling around town, making sure there was no tail. "Okay here we are Neshema in Fredericksburg, like it."

"You don't have anything in Fredericksburg do you?" Annie asked.

"Never even been down I-95 that far south, would you like to drive down tomorrow?"

"I don't know, let's see what tomorrow brings." Annie was walking pass Eyal as he was holding the door open to his apartment. " Eyal, let me ask you something, how much of what you said tonight at my house did you mean."

With a half smirk and nod, "Almost all of it, I'm just waiting on you." He closed the door behind them.

She turned and pulled his face down to her, kiss him swiftly on the lips, "You wait may not be much longer, thanks to you, I have come to terms with Simon's death and have cried for him, for the first time since his death, I cried - felt the hurt and pain. He was a wonderful person to me and I will always remember him with affection. Simon is no longer holding me back, I can move forward now. You know how to put things in proper perspective - Eyal, you are my mentor."

He put his arms around her, holding her in a warm embrace, gently kissing her, holding with tender compassion before he once more pulled away, "Time for us to get some shut eye, but this time we will share my king size bed, there's room for both of us. I don't do sofas very well."

She slipped on a long pair of plaid PJ bottoms and another of Eyal's T-shirts. Eyal mumble, "I need to buy some T-shirts if you keep wearing mine."

"Get some long sleeves keep my arms warm."

"What, I'm not enough." as both climbing into Eyal's bed, he laying on his back, far to one side of the bed not making any move toward Annie, she would have to come to him. Before long, she had snuggled against his side, his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, turning slightly sideways and placing one leg between his and her arm over his midsection. "Sweet dreams Neshema."

The next morning Annie awaken before Eyal, she laid there waiting for her head to start hurting from drinking all the wine from the night before, but she felt good, better than good, she felt great. Beside her was the man she was beginning to fall in love with, and this time it was feeling so right, so natural, not having to reason about it. In the past she had held back - all logic had told her not to love this Israeli, he would just break her heart but she remember one thing that Christine told her, _'When any woman ever finds his heart, he will be the most loyal person to her.'_

Eyal moved slightly as she slipped out from the bed. Standing there, watching him sleep, he look so at peace. Fate had brought them together and had keep their paths crossing over the past three years, now it was time for her to do something about it. She would have to break it off with Auggie, and she didn't want to hurt him. There was no need to continue her pretence with Auggie while she had growing feelings for Eyal. Oh why had she allow them to take their friendship to the next level, it would only hurt them both. When she check her phone, no calls from Auggie, he must have gone back to Baltimore to be with his friend.

She went into the kitchen and started coffee, just about the one thing she could do in the kitchen. Looking around, she found a piece of note paper and a pencil, sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee, she starting to draw, she was sketching Eyal profile as she remember from the first time meeting him in Zurich, when he was driving the car, talking about missing the ferry. Her mind drifted back to that meeting and she didn't hear Eyal approach her from the back.

"You are good at that. " he said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me." she jump at the sound of his voice.

"Didn't mean to scare you. The smell of good coffee woke me up and the sight of a beautiful lady has started my day off right." he walked around the counter and poured two cups of coffee. "You are very good at that, do you like to draw."

"Yeah I do, it relaxes me but I don't spent much time drawing."

"Why, if you enjoy sketching, you should indulge yourself."

"My dad, he made fun of my drawing, telling me I was going to be a starving artist and no man wants a weird artist for a wife."

"Your father had a few hang-ups."

"Yeah, you could say that... So what is for breakfast, I'm famished."

Looking in the refrigerator, "Let's see - an American breakfast, eggs, bacon, fried apples and blueberry muffins, how does that sound."

"Bacon, I didn't know you eat pork."

"Sure, love the taste and it hasn't killed you Christians yet. Of course I keep it from my mom." He pulled out the ingredients for breakfast and begin to cook as Annie finished up her drawing of Eyal.

After breakfast, the dishes washed they were trying to figure out what to do on a Sunday. "So, what do you normally do on a Sunday." Eyal was asking Annie, he was looking for what she like to do in her free time.

"Sleep, read, go shopping or go to a movie, gee Eyal I don't know - almost anything that strikes my fancy at the time. What do you do with your free time."

"Read, listen to music browse art galleries, sail or hit the beach, depending on my location at the time. Here in Washington, mostly art galleries and the theater, a lot of Sunday afternoon matinees. Very good talent in this area."

"You are use to spending a lot of time alone."

"Over the past years being with Mossad, yeah a lot of time to myself, but everything I like doing can be shared with someone."

"I like art, something we have in common, let's go browse art galleries or the museum."

Eyal heading to his lap top, "Let's see what happening today in Washington. Here look, at the Smithsonian has special showing of Egyptian art and artifacts. Sound like something you might enjoy."

"You know it does, I have always been interest in Egyptian art. I would like to go."

They had a wonderful day together, just enjoying each other's company and finding out they had many of the same likes, classic movies, music and of course art. Later that day, Christine texted both,

_'House cleaning completed, all bugs exterminate.'_


	15. Chapter 15 - Masquerade

The steady ringing of Eyal's phone cut the quite of the early morning hours. It was 4:00 AM, Eyal looked at the caller ID and answering his phone in Greek. "τι! "

"Sofia, honey, it is 4:00 in the morning here...I miss you too sweetheart, but it's 4:00 in the morning" he shifts the phone to his other ear and sets up in bed, "Sofia I'm working, I just can't hop a plane to see you because you are lonely." this conversation was beginning to irritate him, "Look, I told you when I left Athens I didn't know how long I would be gone... Oh now Sofia, stop crying." How he hated teary women trying to get their way with crying.

He had walked into the kitchen, poured a glass of juice, still trying to calm down Sofia, "Honey, I don't know, may last a few more months," took a slip of juice "No there is no one else, I don't have the time, I am working Sofia I'm a very busy man and everything." Once more he hated a clingy woman "I call you later Sofia and yes, I miss you too."

That's it, even if he did finish up in DC early, he wouldn't be returning to Athens any time soon. Sofia is a sweet lady but Eyal doesn't need a dependent woman in his line of work, it could be weeks on end with no connect and last thing he needs is to feel guilty about not calling. Well that should do it, as he finished blocking her number.

So now what do you do at 4:30 in the morning, get dress, take a morning walk, breath in some fresh air, watch a city come to life in this new year. As Eyal walked thru the dark streets of Washington, his mind drifted to Lauren and her playful nature, fun loving attitude she had about life but she was only a one night stand. He was sure she had already forgotten him and had move on to someone else's bed. Then there was Annie, the American he had become so attached to, the one woman in his life he hadn't seduced, she has fascinate him in countless ways. Annie with her complex nature and compassionate heart. Naive in some ways, yet an uncanny ability to decipher people's frame of mind quickly. She had made a impression on him unlike any other woman he had met. Yes, she is attractive, but so is Sofia and all the other women he been involved with, but why Annie, she was unique but attached to someone else.

He had spent the last few days reading and visiting the National Gallery of Art, Fifteenth-Century Italian Art a temporary exhibition, a workshop and lecture on Italian works, a tour of a worldwide traveling demonstrative exhibit. Each section had been limited to 35 people and he had gotten in and was elated, also surprised to find Christine at the same exhibit and workshop. They had lunch together and spent a delightful afternoon poking around small art galleries of Washington.

Eyal had received word for his Greek contact that Al-Fakeeh had a front team in Athens shopping for a large supply of small arms. That evening, Christine, Henry and Eyal met to plan strategy for their sting to flush out Isaac Al-Fakeeh as being behind the purchasing of weapons for terrorist.

And now, on this cold early morning, he was ready to get back to work.

* * *

It was 8:30 Monday morning when Annie set down at her desk at Langley, Joan had approved her request for five days off in a few weeks. She was catching up on intel traffic over the past few days, nothing big was happening for the DPD to be involved in, just the same old - same old, meeting with assets.

Arthur was out of the office when intelligences arrives through channels about movement in Athens in relation to a terrorist cell with oil connections. Joan is the manager that is assigned the follow up on the intel by having an agent met with a Greek asset. She calls Arthur to pass on the chatter and his input. Arthur recognizes that this the bogus intel that Annika, his FSB comrade was feeding.

Arthur, "Good information, get Michael Dormant for Overseas Operations on the assignment, tell Fred it is my request.

Joan with somewhat anger in her voice, "Arthur, this is my assignment and Mike Dormant is not one of my operatives. The mission would be transferred to Fred's department."

"Come on Joan, be a team player."

Joan was frustrated, she had two very good field operatives sitting there in DC and she was going to lose the mission, a little battle between divisions. Information gathering from asset was part of DPD overall responsibility, this was her job and Arthur was playing favorites. She was taking her time to decide to keep the mission, go against Arthur, her boss and husband, or be the so-call team player and give Fred a call. Annie had gotten up from her desk to go and thank Joan for approving her leave request when she had overheard Joan's conversation with Arthur. Annie surmised that the assignment was about the FSB planted intel, she had been read in on Eyal's trip to NYC and asked to keep an eye out the intel that could be fake. She called Christine.

"Thanks Annie for the heads-up. I'll give Eyal a call, time is right for our little sting, be ready to fly to Athens. " Christine quickly made a few calls.

Christine working swiftly behind the scenes, Arthur's favorite agent, Michael Dormant got assigned to a special operation for Austin Keese and sent to Bratislava, Slovak on another asset assessment.

Joan, after 45 or so minutes decided to be the team player, more so to keep peace in the family, she picked up her phone and called Fred. "Sorry Joan can't help with this, just assigned Dormant on a run to Slovak." A tiny smile came across Joan's lips, the mission was now her baby.

This only leaves two agents available to go to Greece, Annie Walker and Jamie Carr. Christine's quick call to Eyal and poor Jamie came down with a bad case of food poisoning after eating lunch at _The Green Knob Restaurant_, his favorite place to eat. Annie was on her way to Athens, flying coach while Eyal was in first class. The perks of being a freelance operative.

Athens Airport Eleftheriou Venizelos was busy with holiday travelers on their winter break, customs was pushing people through without checking closely , perfect opportunity to enter Greece illegal. First class passengers went through customs first and by the time Annie make it through, Eyal and Nick, the driver from the _Poseidon Kingdom _were waiting for her.

Annie, "The company has me booked at the _Piraeus Theoxenia Hotel_, you can drop me there."

"We stop by and check you in, mess up your bed and go on to the _Kingdom_.

"Why, the company is paying."

Eyal with that charming smile, "We are working this together, need to be in the same place, saves time, Christine's orders."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they were Christine's official orders." Annie with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe mine, but it makes good sense."

Nick pulled the car in front of the _Piraeus Theoxenia Hotel_ while Annie went side. Eyal stayed in the car with Nick.

Nick turning to Eyal, "We have a Ferrari waiting for you, super sweet car, the boss must really like you."

"No, your boss really likes my boss and I just get the benefit."

Annie returns to the car, slides in beside Eyal speaking in Hebrew, "Well that was the smallest crappie room Joan has ever stuck me in, budget cuts backs. I hate leaving my luggage there, what a dump"

Eyal, now speaking in English, "So, as we check into the _Kingdom_ and pick up my car, we will go shopping for your new duds, something sexy."

Annie smiling at her partner, "Eyal, mind yourself."

Annie and Eyal were shown a magnificent suite overlooking the marina, with two bedrooms and cozy balcony. A bottle of wine and roses welcome the couple.

Annie, "How are we registered?"

"Mr. and Mrs. George Yiokas from Cyprus. Oh yeah, here is you new ID and clean passport if you need it. Mrs. Nannia Marie Yiokas better known as Annie, that so I will not get confused. And since you have agreed to be my wife, you should be wearing these."

Eyal opened a ring box showing an exquisite three carat diamond engagement ring and wedding band. "I have a friend in the diamond business."

"It is beautiful and they fit perfectly, how did you know."

Eyal slipping on his wedding band and smiling, "I'm a spy. Now we must be off the complete the masquerade."

The Ferrari was waiting for them as they headed out the buy a wardrobe for both, money did not seem to be a problem. Annie was filled in on their cover, very wealth antique and art dealer from Cyprus that is a cover for illegal arms sales to whoever has the cash. They are in town for their winter holiday and business with Omar al-Eman who replaced his uncle as a Libya terrorist leader, but is having a tough time raising funds. The word on the street is George Yiokas has a large shipment of automatic small arms to move, and his deal fell through. Just sit back and see who contacts them.

Annie listening to Eyal explain the plan, "I am impressed, your idea."

Eyal nodded certainly, "Christine and a friend in MI6, Jackson Bennett, have laid some of the needed rumors to the right people using our driver Nick."

Annie, "MI6, are they involved."

"They were the ones that help me get Ben's asset out of France and the gentlemen is rolling over on many things, you may not know it, but Christine is one hell of a world class spy."

"How is Nick involved?"

"He is one of us and don't ask any more questions of that." Annie understood the need to keep someone identity safe.

"What about Henry Wilcox? He was the one that recruited me for this mission."

"Right now, he has to give the appearance of walking off into the sunset, Arthur has tabs on him. That's why Christine is managing this mission."

They arrive at a very upscale fashionable avenue in Athens.

"Here we are, let's spend some big bucks."

They spent the rest of the day playing like a fun loving couple on holiday, hugging, kissing and buying clothes. They stopped at the _Limelight Cafe' _ for a candle light dinner.

Eyal took Annie's hand, lean over and kissed her on the back of the neck and whispered, "We are in luck, we have our tail." She smiled, taking her hand and holding his face, kissed him softy. After dinner they drove down a small boardwalk near the _Kingdom_, got out of the car and with arms wrapped around each other, watch the ships with their lights sail past. It was quite a peaceful evening.

Annie reflecting about what Eyal had said when they departed in Amsterdam, "Missed the sunset."

"Wasn't our sunset."

Back at the suite, Annie was putting away her new clothes, asked, "Do I get to keep everything?"

Eyal from the other room, "The clothes only, the diamond has to go back."

"Too bad, beautiful rings."

Eyal had changed into jeans and a dark shirt call out to Annie, "I got to run out for a time, I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour or two, will you be all right?"

"Sure, don't worry about me."

After the door closed, Annie sank into an overstuff chair, knowing Eyal was head to see Sofia and funny, that hurt. She held up her left hand, looking at the wedding rings and knowing it was only a spy masquerade. She remembered an old note she had saved for a few years, "Happy Birthday! E". She wondered why she would turn her mind to that note, remembering their time together in Paris and how they became close. She had saved that note, much like Simon's key, holding onto something good. She couldn't get Eyal off her mind, and started to speculate what it would be like if she had gone with him after Amsterdam on his boat. Maybe there would not be a Sofia in his life or an Auggie in hers. She gradually drifted into sleep, waiting there in the chair for Eyal to return.

Sofia's flat was on the third floor of an average class section of Piraeus. Eyal climb the stairs knowing it was time to break it off with Sofia but was dreading the conversation. He would favor to just vanish but she was way too nice of a girl to be so uncivilized. He stopped at her door, he could hear some muffled sounds coming from the other side. He knew the sound of her squeal, oh yeah she was lonely and faithful...like shit.

Eyal slipped the key she had given him into the door, swing open the door to a naked Sofia and burly man getting it on... This was too damn easy way out for him, a confrontation and Eyal was free from guilt for hurting a sweet girl. The man jumped to his feet, grabbing his slacks hold them in front of him.

Sofia pulling a cover over her, "Eyal what are you doing here."

Eyal grabbing the man by the throat, "I felt bad about your phone call and you missing me, looks like I jumped a plane for nothing."

Sofia now crying, "Don't hurt him, Eyal I did miss you."

"Sofia, you told me you cared for me, it's over girl, I can't trust you."

"Eyal I do care, but you are gone for so long."

Eyal letting the man go, "And to think, I was planning to spend the rest of life with her. Bye Sofia."

Eyal laying the key on a table, closed the door behind him and descended the stairs. Drove to a small bar near the docks, and went in for a drink. Problem solved. A young, nice looking barmaid came over to him, "What would you like."

"Sazerac, ice cold please." Eyal looked around, there were couples enjoy the evening, only three men set at the bar. Soon the barmaid came back with his drink.

"Here you are sir, you must be from America, only Americans order this."

Eyal, "No, I am not but have spent time New Orleans the home of the Sazerac cocktail."

The barmaid smile and left him to drink. His mind returned to Annie back at the _Kingdom_ and how much fun they had that afternoon. He start to think about the other times he had been with her, filled with flirting, letting himself open up his personal life to her and danger, oh yes the danger. He ordered another Sazerac and keep telling himself to wait his time, she would have to let go of Auggie, but he didn't think Auggie was the problem, just someone to fill the void, much like Sofia was to him. The barmaid came back for a refill, touching his wedding band, "Trouble at home?"

Eyal look down at his left hand, "No, just got it fixed, now I need to head home and kiss the wife."

It was after mid-night when Eyal returned to the suite and found Annie sleeping in the chair.

"Neshema come one little one time to go to bed." he gently nudged her."

"Eyal, you back, what time is it."

"After mid-night."

"You had a few drinks, I can smell it."

"Yeah, had to take care of a little mess, stopped in for a couple of Sazerac, ice cold of course."

"Are you okay, want to talk about it, did wearing a wedding ring get in the way?" she touching his left hand.

Eyal looked at ring on his left hand, he smiled knowing Annie was talking about Sofia and shook his head.

"No, another man got in the way. Not a pretty sight seeing her being screwed by another."

Annie, getting up and holding his face in her hands. "Eyal I'm sorry, really and truly so sorry."

He could have played that moment but decided not to be a jerk. Annie was really sympatric toward him, and he was delighted with ending the relationship with Sofia. Annie put her hand on his chest looking him in the eyes with sadness.

"That is okay Neshema, it was time anyway." he turned away from her, "Time to turn in, we may have a long day tomorrow or a boring one."

"Nothing is ever boring with you Eyal."


	16. Chapter 16 - Mr and Mrs George Yiokas

Annie and Eyal were having breakfast the next morning when a messenger approached, "Mr. Yiokas, Mr. George Yiokas?" Eyal nodded yes, the messenger hand him a sealed envelope and Eyal tipped the man. "Well, let's see what we have here." as Eyal opened the envelope, Annie looked around to see who was watching, no one.

"Well my dear, we have a nibble, 11 o'clock today. You ready for some excitement?"

Annie smiled with a quick rush of excitement, oh yes! she was ready.

Back in their suite, Eyal was reviewing the plan operation. "Our esteemed Arab friends have very little respect for women, so always stay on my arm, like a clingy, depended wife. I know that will be hard for you Neshema."

"I studied Arab culture and traditions."

Eyal handing her a watch, "Here, put this watch on, it is a bug and camera, the latest in tech stuff. We only need one or two good shots of our meeting so don't overdo the arm motion. Let me show how to take a picture." raising his arm and resting his closed fist on his cheek with a slight turning motion.

Annie inspecting the watch, "Where did you get this watch."

"A MI6 agent let me have it and Christine had a tech friend add the bug, to activate the bug, push the stem, it's good for 4 hours of recording, push to start, push to stop."

Annie slipped the watch on her left arm, looking at it, "It keeps time too."

"Keep by my left side, I'll have two guns on my back. I guess we are ready Mrs. Yiokas." Eyal was placing two Sig Sauer's in his belt and putting on a sport coat to cover the pistols. Annie slipped a small knife into her bra that she had modified to hold the weapon. Eyal watch with approval, she was clever, he walked over, looking at her breast resting in the bra, noticed the scars from being shot and stoped short from making a quip about her breast, not the time. He reached over and starting buttoning her blouse. She move his hand and finished.

"Sorry, for a moment I was trying to be a good husband."

It was 10:30 and the sky was clear and the air cool. Eyal, behind the wheel of the Ferrari looked over at Annie as they drove to the outskirts of Athens, she was becoming more and more beautiful to him with each passing day. "You are looking quite chic today." He told her.

"Thanks, you know something, I'm half sorry this meeting happen so quickly, I was having a grand time playing rich couple around with you."

"After we finish up here, we can hang around a few more days, remember you are tracking Ben Mercer's movements."

"There is one place I know he went and I would like to follow up, it maybe something we can use or not. Are you gamed."

Eyal with a smile, "You know I'm."

They pulled into a parking lot of a small tavern with only two other cars parked. Eyal spotted a man standing beside a chimney on the roof of a building squarely behind the tavern. He pull the Ferrari beside one of the parked cars, which put the parked car between the back building and their car, out of any line of fire from the roof. He got out, stooped down and wedge a stone into the value stem of the parked car, then walked around and open the door for Annie. She had also seen the man on the roof and pointed her masked finger up. "Yeah, lovely day." was Eyal's answer with a nod that Annie would know as acknowledgement he knew of the man on the roof.

They walked to the door, stopped and quickly looked around before going in. There were two men seated at a table near the center back and one man tending bar. When they saw Eyal and Annie enter, one man stood up and came to greet them.

"George Yiokas I presume, I'm Abdul-Alim Kassab and this is Iqbal Nazar." leading them to the table.

"George Yiokas and this is my wife, do you mind if we go and stand outside, I prefer not to do business indoors." with that, Eyal turned and walked toward the front door with Annie by his side. The two men followed Eyal and Annie to the back of the Ferrari.

Eyal pointing to the man standing on the roof, "Tell him to come off the roof or we leave now."

Kassab looking at the roof, "I don't know the man."

"Good day then." Eyal took Annie's arm and started for the side of the car.

Kassab, "Wait, now I see who you are talking about."

Abdul-Alim Kassab motioned for the man to get down. "Also the man across the street, I want both inside the tavern, now." Eyal was giving orders.

Once both men were in the tavern, Eyal turned to Abdul-Alim Kassab and said, "This is not the way to do business with me, I have something you want but I don't need your crap, to many other buyers are in the market, good day gentlemen." Eyal walked Annie back to her side of the car and open the door.

Abdul-Alim Kassab, "Sir, please wait, can we smooth this over, Mr. Al-Fakeeh is very interested in your armament merchandise." Eyal stopped and turn toward Kassab, Annie moving to Eyal left side.

"What type armament is Mr. Al-Fakeeh looking for, I may not carry it." answered Eyal.

"Automatic small arms - here is the list." Iqbal Nazar reached in his pouch and handed Eyal a small folder.

"I'll see if I can fill your order and quote a price. I will leave word with the bartender here giving you a phone number to contact me in two days. Now I'm telling you, do not come anywhere near us again." Eyal opened the door for Annie to get in, looked around for any other sign of trouble, and got into his side of the car and drove off.

"Hope you got some good pictures, there is a plastic bag in the boot, get it out and be careful not to add your figure prints to the folder." Eyal was checking the rear view mirror for any signs of a tail.

"Got a picture of short guy handing you the folder and several of Abdul-Alim Kassab but the best is the recording." Annie had also found a clean cloth to handle the folder with and smiling all the time.

"I just brought us two days before Mr. & Mrs. Yiokas will have to fade away. We can check on your Mercer stop after lunch." He was thinking about getting the CIA assignment cleaned up so they could have some free time together, she still has not question the cost end of the mission.

Back at their suite, Eyal downloaded the intel from the watch on to his laptop and sent it on its way to Christine. Annie was taking a shower before she dressed for dinner, Eyal finished his transfer, took his shirt off and headed in to his bedroom to shower and shave. He laid his slacks across the bed, pull off his shoes and just sat there on the edge of his bed thinking about how Annie kept him covered that morning, almost knowing his every move before he made it, backing his bluff and not showing any fear. She has come a long ways as a spy since he first met her in Zurich. One hell of a good partner to have in the field, total and complete trust in her, hope one day she will have the same trust in him.

"You are not getting ready, come on I'm famished." Annie was standing in the door with a robe wrapped around her, reminded him of Zurich, that first time. He stood up with only his boxers on winked at her and headed to the shower. Another missed opportunity. Rats.

Annie had put on a soft pink dress with low cut neckline, she smell of a light mist, something like the smell in early morning dew, refreshing. She had on kitten heels, which she moved gracefully in. Eyal was wearing a navy blue suit with a soft cream color shirt, open collar three buttons down. When he walked over to open the suite door for them to go to dinner, Annie saw a lover, protector, friend, a handsome strong man that she now trusted completely. Maybe it was the setting, the romance of Greece, she didn't know but at that moment, she want to be held by Eyal, to be caress by this tall, dark and handsome Israeli. Eyal look back at her just before he open the door and saw her standing, looking at him as he had never seen her look at him before. A wanting, beckoning look, a slight smile crossed his lips and he walked back toward her, slowly putting his hands on her hips with a gentle nudged for her to step closer. She move in, with her body rubbing against his, tilted her face toward his. He took his hand and brushed some hair from her face, leaned forward with a delicate kiss, holding her close to him.

"I've been waiting for you." Eyal said softy "It will only be a perfect union if you are coming to me free of any other relationship." she look into his eyes and knew she had to be free to feel true affection for him. She raised her hand to his lips, looking into those all knowing brown eyes, "Eyal, I do want you so much, but I'm not a free person now." She stepped back, Eyal taking her hand in his, "I know Neshema." She reached up with her hand to his face, pulling him close to her, kissed him.

* * *

Eyal and Annie arrived back at Dulles Airport, they only had one car Eyal's, as Annie had left her car parked behind his apartment building. She had called Auggie and knew that he was in Baltimore for the week so she invited Eyal to come over to her home for dinner.

"My kitchen is better stocked then yours, I'll cook and you can write report to Arthur Campbell about Ben Mercer's movements - make sure you keep your cover for our fun little trip."

"Sounds like a plan - beside all I had at home was hot dogs."

"Yeah, that sound about right." They spend a nice evening together, with Annie heading for her home around eight that night, her car filled with beautiful new outfits minus the diamond ring and wedding band. The masquerade was pleasurable but now back to reality.


	17. Chapter 17 - It's Going to Blow

"Good morning Eyal, Henry thinks it is time to read in Austin Keese, the Deputy Director." Christine was having a hard time holding back her excitement. "We now have all the information needed to bury much of the Big Dipper."

"Wonderful Christine, let me know what you need from me." Eyal was drinking coffee and sending an e-mail to his son about Washington with some pictures.

Christine, "I'm sure we will have to have a meeting with Keese and will want those state side that were involve there to answer any questions and I will get back with a location, time and date."

"Okay, just let me know."

"Eyal, I can't tell you what a outstanding job you have done. Is there any way we can keep you in Washington?"

"I'll be heading back to Athens for a while before returning to Washington later for a month or two longer, have some unfinished business, then who knows. Talk to you later."

Christine hung up her phone, turned to Henry, "We are now ready to set the ball in motion."

Henry, "We need to let Jackson Bennett know it is about to blow and once we have read in Keese, we can call Poeta Du Luca and her BBC colleague. This it going to be a major story."

Christine on the phone, "Hi Jackson, first thanks for all the intel and second you have an invitation to join us when we read in the CIA's Deputy Director. We have enough intel to blow the top off and take a few big dogs." Christine and Jackson talked a few more minutes then hung up. "He will not be able to join the meeting because he worked this mission off-book but can't wait for the big explosion."

Later that night, Eyal stopped by Annie's house, even if Auggie was there, he wanted to see her, it had been a couple days since returning from their trip to Athens. He was in hopes that she was trying to work out her reservations about Auggie and letting go. Her car was parked in the drive, a light was on in the first floor room, he stepped through the gate and could see into the living room/kitchen combination. She was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of wine and reading a book. Good, she was alone. He lightly tapped on the glass of the double French doors. She looked up and saw him standing there. She open the door for him.

"Hi, I tried to call but only got your voice mail. Hope you don't mind me stopping by." Eyal was still standing outside.

"Please come on in, my phone is upstairs on mute, good to see you." She was stumbling over her words. Eyal moved inside and close the door behind him.

"Neshema, we have some good news, Henry and Christine are going to read in Austin Keese and then we can sit back watch the top blow off. A meeting has been set for Friday, the 18th down in Sea Island, Georgia with Keese. He wants all involved to be present. That includes us." She broke out in a big smile and hug him tight, then back off.

"Is that going to mean you will be leaving Washington?" she was questioning with some hurt showing on her face.

"Yeah, for a little while, headed back to Athens then back here, I'm going to hang around DC a few more months. We can drive down to Georgia together if you like." Eyal said. "I'm wanting a road trip to see the more of the US, not just the big cities."

"Yeah, I would like. Funny, I already have five days off then, approved by Joan, it was a cover for me being in her office snooping around."

"You not expecting company tonight, I can run now if you are." Eyal still had on his coat. Annie came over and pulled at his coat "Keep me company to night, I have some old movies we can watch, maybe some pop-corn and drink some wine."

"Pop-corn and wine, good combination that we seem to like." Eyal pulled off his coat opened a cabinet and pulled out the wine glasses. They spend a quiet evening together, drinking wine, eating pop-corn, along with ham and Swiss sandwiches. They joking with each other while watching _Chinatown_ with Jack Nicholson and Faye Dunaway, the second movie, _Midnight Cowboy_ with Dustin Hoffman and then newcomer Jon Voight. Eyal was starting to love her collection of memorable moives and promise to spend many evenings with her at one of her favorite pastimes. Eyal kissed her lovingly good-night just before midnight and head to his apartment.

* * *

Annie was at home, packing for her trip to Georgia and the meeting with Austin Keese. She and Eyal were going to drive down in Eyal's car, and after the meeting she hoped he would suggest staying at the resort for the week-end. The resort they were going to is a five star old Southern place set on a tranquil island off the coast of Georgia. The weather this time of year would be in the low 70's and she was sure Austin had picked the resort for the famous golf course, did Eyal play, she didn't know, there was so much about this man she didn't know, but he likes art, music and classic movies, good start.

"Walker, you home." it was Auggie once more invading the sanctity of her home, unannounced and unwelcome. It was eight in the morning and Eyal would be there any second to pick her up, damn-it. She was ready to end the short lived romance with Auggie, but timing was all wrong.

"Annie we need to talk." Auggie standing in the kitchen section of her guest house.

"Auggie, timing is bad, I'm getting ready to leave. Can we have this conversation another time."

"Annie, it is important, give me five minutes." Annie response was okay as she was keeping an eye out for Eyal to walk through the gate.

At the same time, Eyal pulled his silver gray Taurus in front of Annie's drive but a blue Honda Civic , a driver behind the wheel, was parked next to her car. Eyal caught a glimpse of Auggie going through the gate. Eyal pull down the street, made a U-turn and drove back, parking his car across the street but down the block a short distance, to where he could watch the movement in Annie's driveway. He looked at his watch, eight o'clock on the dot. He eased down into the seat and watch, feeling a little bad about spying on Annie but then giving her the space she needed, and it wasn't like she didn't know he was coming for her. Ten minutes passed, fifteen minutes, at twenty minutes, Eyal dialed Annie's cell phone.

"Neshema, sorry I'm running late, will be there in five minutes." Eyal was trying to sound light hearted over the phone."

Annie, "That's okay, I'll be ready."

A couple more minutes past, Eyal started up his car and drove down the block, turned around and pulled back toward Annie's house when he saw the Honda pull out of the driveway. He pulled up to the driveway, and backed his Taurus in beside Annie's car. He got out, put a big smile on his face and headed to the gate. Annie was standing in the doorway, waiting.

"Sorry to be late, ready to hit the road." now Eyal was waiting for one of two answers, "Let's go." or "I can't go".

Annie smiled, "My bag is just inside, want to help me with it." That was the answer Eyal was looking for. He moved beside her, patted her on the arm and reached for her luggage. She also was carrying a hanging bag, that she hung in the back of Eyal's car next to another hanging bag. "Got your dinner jacket." she asked.

"Yeah, Christine's orders, big celebration Friday night for a mission accomplished. I love the way Christine treats her operatives."

Eyal put Annie's luggage in the trunk, held the door open for her, went back to make sure the French doors to her place were lock, then slid into the driver's side.

Annie, "What was that for."

"An old paranoid habit I've had for years, came home one time to find my place trash." Eyal pull his car out into the DC traffic, headed to I-95 and south. Annie was very quiet, looking out the side window as they headed down the road.

Eyal, after about thirty minutes, "You are mighty quiet, usually you are chatting my head off." he look over at her thinking she may be hurting about something, was it saying good-bye to Auggie or about to call it quits with him.

"Sorry Eyal, just thinking, hey, you have any good CD's in the console." She was opening the console that was between them.

"You like The Eagles, found and old CD the other day in a little junk store, unopened."

"Sure do, I grew up with them on by boom-box, Oh hey, _When Hell Freezes Over_." She slipped the CD into the player and lean her head back against the seat. They drove on without any conversation, just listening to the CD. _Take It Easy_ came on, Annie reached over and turned up the volume and they both started to sing_..." Well, I'm running down the road, Tryin' to loosen my load, I've got seven women on my mind..."_

They were pulling into a restaurant just south of Manning, South Carolina for dinner when Eyal's phone rang.

"Hi Christine."... "I have Annie with me and we are just stopping for dinner , let's see, Myrtle Beach exit."... "Think we spent the night in Savannah and finish the last leg in the morning."... "Yes, I have a tie, goodbye Christine." he hung up the phone, "She thinks I hate wearing a tie."

After dinner on their way to Savannah, Annie reached over and turn off the CD player. It was dead silent for several minutes before she started.

"Eyal, I was glad you were late this morning, Auggie can by."

"I wasn't late." Eyal replied.

Annie look at Eyal, he hadn't taken his eyes off the road, he had known Auggie was at her house and he gave them space. Yes this man beside her was understanding and caring for her well being, she went on, "Thank you Eyal for giving me that time. What Auggie had to tell me was very important for all of us. He had been spending his time in Baltimore, at Mercy Medical Center with Parker Williams, the girl he was once going to marry. There for a time, it was a touch and go with her if she was going to live or not. It was also time for Auggie to come to terms with him and me dating, plus my ongoing association with you. He ask for time, to take a break from dating me."

Eyal listened, this was not the time to say anything, and what could he say, he didn't have any words for Annie because he was himself wasn't sure what he was feeling.

A long pause of unspoken words as Annie looked out the side window at the passing landscape, finally she spoke again, "He was asking about our relationship. He told me that he felt you were a bigger part of my life then friendship. I told him that you were my close and dearest friend and not part of any debate or compromise. He wants to spent all of his free time with Parker, maybe see if there is anything that can be renewed in their relationship. Eyal, I think he still loves Parker and I was filling a void."

Eyal glancing over at Annie, "How are you feeling about that?"

Annie after a long pause, "I don't know Eyal, hurt, maybe a little relieve. I tried to give it my all, to make that romance work but there was always something holding me back. I think the world of Auggie, we had a strong friendship and should have never taken that friendship to the next level."

"You can work on returning that bond you have with him back into a strong working friendship again, time helps."

Annie watching Eyal as he was driving, "You know Eyal, that night in Athens when you left, I was jealous of Sofa, she had your affections."

"Neshema, if we are having true confessions here...I left you to break if off with Sofia, she was such a sweet girl, I just couldn't walkway without telling her anything. Catching her with another man just made that chore easy. When I came back to the suite that night, your sympathy was so sincere I was being selfish and lapping all the attention I was receiving from you. Forgive me for not being that truthful with you."

"Eyal, you had been drinking, were you in anyway hurt."

"Male ego." Annie laugh and Eyal chuckle.

The drove on without saying anything else, after about twenty minutes, Annie touched his leg, "Eyal do you think there is more to us than friendship, would you like to see where that river you once talked about will take us."

"Neshema, I have been waiting for you to be free to come to me without any other strings attached for a long time now. If you are now opening the door for me to step thru to try and build a lasting relationship, I'm ready to take that step, is that door open."

"Yes Eyal, the door is open, I think it has been open for a long time, I've just been afraid to tell you."

"Well I would have to be driving a damn car right now doing 75 mph, just keep that door ajar until we reach Savannah. "


	18. Chapter 18 - Southern Delight

**_A note to those reading my story about Eyal and Annie. I have received some constructive criticism concerning my English, spelling, grammar and etc. My apologies, but you are not telling me anything I don't already know. English is my second language and I have found it to be very difficult to master. My intention is to tell a story that I have on my heart, not to become a great author or seeking accolades, so please hang with me and enjoy._**

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken when they reached the _Wingate by Wyndham_ motel, a mile off I-95 near Savannah. Their suite was nice, with a living room, a small kitchenette, large bedroom with a king size bed and a stunning bathroom. Annie entered the living room, slipping off her blazer and shoes as she walked to the large window with half opened drapes - standing there watching the storm clouds move in with the wind blowing the Palmetto trees that line the motel patio and outdoor swimming pool. Eyal tipped the motel employee and closed the door, looked at Annie in the dim light as the storm grew darker. She was wearing jeans and a sheer blouse with her long blond hair softly falling over her shoulders and down her back.

Eyal slipping off his jacket, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt as he walked over to her. Tenderly pushing her hair to reveal the back of her neck, Eyal kissed her gently, slipping his arms around her waist, whispered, "A good night to say in."

They stood there looking at the storm as it grew in intensity and beginning to rain, Eyal resting his chin on top of Annie's head. Eyal is 6'1" and she is 5'4". The two stood for a short period of time when Annie turned to face Eyal, looking up at him, Eyal picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist - a passionate kiss and Eyal carried her to the sofa (the bedroom was too far away at that moment.) He remember the night the last time she wrapped her legs around his waist, they were playing to a hidden camera but also building history together. She was warm, willing and Eyal wanted to please. This time, both of them knowing there would never be another partner for them.

"This is not the warm beautiful golden sunset I had in mind for us." he said creasing the side of her jaw with the back of his fingers."

"As long as I'm with you Eyal."

Eyal sliding off the sofa to kneel in front of Annie, resting his arms on either side of her legs, studying her face, slowly taking his hand to stroke the side of her jaw, over her shoulder and down her arm. "Neshema you really don't know how beautiful you look to me, I'm also looking beyond the outer cover, I'm seeing your heart and soul. There is so much about you I adore, but now is as good of time as any to have our heart-to-heart."

"What are you talking about Eyal?"

"All of this crap with the CIA is going to turn Langley upside down and very, very ugly. There is going to a lot of questions, polygraphs and internal investigations. I'm sure our sex conversation and video tape will be brought to light. It's not going hurt me but I'm concern about you."

"Yeah I know but I will be okay."

"That is what I want to make sure of - no repercussions falling on you. That you will be able to walk thru all the integrations with a clean slate."

"My working off book on this may hurt me, is that what you are saying." Annie was asking.

"No Annie because you were working at the direction of Christine Kaufman, Assistant Deputy Director, you were following her instructions. What will happen is taking Arthur's or Joan's statement that I was trying to turn you into a Mossad asset, that will be the focus of their investigation with you, that you may be a double agent."

"You know that's not true."

"Oh I know, you know it, but the only way to convince the hounds is for us... I don't want to say this and it is tearing me up inside, but we need to separate from each other for a few months."

"Eyal, now is the time I'm going to need you more now than ever, I have come to depend on your judgment. No! No! we can't "

Eyal leaning toward her, holding her gently pushing some hair away from her face, "Annie, right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms, have you willing summit to my desire, for us to move to that next level but we can't. I need to protect you and that means you being able to answer any paragraph test with truthful answers and the main one, _'Have you slept with Eyal Lavin'_. You do know that, don't you?"

She holding his face in her hands, glazing into those magnificent deep set eyes of his, "After all these years of pushing down any hint of feelings I might have had for you and now you are saying we need to part again. It's not fair." Her heart was sinking, the feeling of emptiness was flooding in on her moment of happiness in being with Eyal. She knew he was right and hating it.

"Annie, you know what I'm saying is right. It will only be for a few months, after everything calms down." Eyal tilted his head with that tantalizing smile, "Besides, we have never had a date - just you and me without any mission, Mossad or CIA mandate involved. I want to court you, bring you flowers, take you dining, and to the theater, delightful week-ends in paradise - be a boyfriend trying to win the heart of a beautiful woman."

Sweet tears came into her eyes, "You are a true romantic aren't you?"

"With you, maybe I am."

* * *

The six o'clock wakeup call came in as Annie had been sitting on the side of the bed, watching Eyal sleep, seem like sharing room, apartments and suites together were becoming a norm and now they were going to work on building a lasting partnership. Eyal reached for the phone, "Good morning, did you sleep well." Annie's voice was cheerful.

With half open eyes Eyal grunted something, roll over to catch another short snooze. Annie got up, patted him on the butt and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stepped out of the shower, Eyal was standing in his boxers, shaving, she hurriedly wrapped a towel around her and walk behind him. "Morning Neshema." As she went by, she noticed for the first time, a tattoo of a tiny ghost on his back, in the middle just above the band of his boxers. She made a mental note to ask later about the tattoo. She had studied Jewish law when learning Hebrew and knew getting a tattoo was forbidden, but yet Eyal had a tiny tattoo.

She walk over to the large window and pull open the drapes, Eyal was now taking his shower and she watched the dark of the morning start to turn light. Eyal, with a towel around him walked up behind her, holding her around the waist and both watch the sunrise.

"Maybe not our sunset but the sunrise on our new beginning." Eyal gently kissing her. "Time to get dress, we need to on our way to for the meeting with Austin Keese."


	19. Chapter 19 - Headlines

The drive to The Cloister was pleasant, the sun was bight and the temperature in the upper 60's, perfect day for a round of golf. "Did you bring you golf clubs?" Annie ask Eyal as they passed part of the golf course at the resort.

Eyal, "Never played, can't see the point."

"It's a social thing, you make contacts."

"Maybe in America but I'm form the other side of the Atlantic".

Yes, Annie had a great deal to learn about this handsome man beside her. Eyal had made the reservations for them, a nice suite with a living room and bedroom overlooking the ocean. The others members of their party were located on the other side of the resort, in not as expensive rooms. The meeting with Austin Keese was a luncheon meeting at one o'clock in the afternoon. Annie and Eyal changed into dress-casual clothes and headed out meet Christine and Henry. Christine had arranged a nice private dining room for lunch and the rest of the afternoon. She was standing at the doorway when Eyal and Annie arrived.

Christine, "Eyal and Annie this is going to be very interesting meeting, so glad to see you here"

Eyal tilting his head to the side, "Are we early."

Austin Keese walking to stand by Christine, "Not at all. Hello, I'm Austin Keese and I knew Christine and Henry had special people working on this project, so nice to meet you. Welcome aboard."

Eyal, "Thank you." shaking the Deputy Director's hand as Henry and Christine also arrived.

The luncheon when smoothly, Austin was such a down to earth person, making jokes about the spy game and thanking each person for their participation. After the luncheon dishes were cleared, Christine locked the doors and set off a low signal device to jam any audible bug that might be in the room. All cell phone had been left in cars or guest rooms. Henry and Christine started their presentation to Austin, he asking very informative questions. Eyal and Christine were the lead operatives in answering field related questions with Annie having some participation. Annie was amazed at the level of the meeting, the knowledge of Eyal and the smoothness in which he handled himself. Christine and Henry were key to the entire operation but both could not help giving Eyal and Annie credit for their talents. Eyal had proven to be an intelligent, resourceful individual that was known to be quick tempered, taking no bullshit, but in this meeting, he was a leader, a man to be respected. Austin Keese was highly impressed with Eyal Lavin and his abilities. The meeting lasted for four solid hours with Austin asking come back in the morning to tie up a few lose ends.

Now it was time to change in to evening wear and join Christine and Henry for a celebration of a successful mission. Annie put on the soft pink dress with low cut neckline that she had purchased in Athens and worn with Eyal. Her blond hair fell gracefully around her shoulders and she worn a simple gold chain with a small pink crystal pendant. Eyal looked dashing in a dark charcoal gray suit, white shirt and deep red tie.

Eyal, "You look more beautiful now than you did in Athens, that dress was made for you."

"It's because you picked it out, Eyal, you have excellent taste."

Christine and Henry were waiting for them in the grand lobby. Christine was wearing a pale gray/pearl cocktail dress and had on a gorgeous diamond necklace that had been a gift. One of those forbidden love affairs.

"Annie you look lovely this evening and love your tie Eyal." Christine was cheerfully greeting them.

"Wore it just for you my dear." Eyal was jesting with Christine.

They were shown a nice table for four and impress with the soft genial tone of the dining room, beautifully decorated in the gracious southern style of yesteryear.

After looking at the menu, Eyal lean over and asked Annie if she would like for him to order their dinner. Now this man knows fine dining and she nodded yes. Christine overheard and asked if he would also order for her, Henry not wanting to be left out said, "Eyal order for all of us, you the international expert here tonight."

"Okay, but this is southern dining and I'm more European, let see what we have here." Eyal continuing to look over the menu, "Got it - here we go". The waiter came to their table, Eyal ordered the Chief's choice, Black Truffles for appetizers, Georgian Caesar Salad, Chilled Lobster, English Pea Soup, Caviar, Brown Butter Croutons with St. Innocent, Vitae Springs Pinot Gris, Willamette Valley, Oregon 2009 wine. The food was delicious and the conversation entertaining. Henry and Eyal jousted good-naturedly about the best agency, CIA or Mossad. It was fun listening to two ex-agents that had been shafted boosting about their former employment.

Christine and Annie chatted about being women in a male dominated profession. Christine telling Annie she had what it takes to made a great spy and the more time she could spend in the field the better.

"Try and transfer out of DPD before you are pegged as a middle of the road operative for simple minded missions." Christine giving Annie very good advice.

Toward the end of the evening, Henry said, "Austin was very impressed with you Eyal, ask if you would be interested in green badge type job on special assignments."

"Well that is a shocker, I don't know," looking at Annie, "I'm Israeli, not an American how would that play."

Henry, "I'm sure we could work it out, some of us have good connections, a permanent visa with special passport is my first idea. When all this starts going down, the CIA will be is a major state of damage control and realignment. Perfect time for you to come on board."

Eyal with a very serious look, "I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it."

Their evening finished out on a light note with the four biding each other good night. Eyal and Annie walk toward their suite, leaving Christine and Henry standing in the grand lobby.

Henry, "Think we can get him on board."

Christine, "That my dear friend depends on the relationship between him and Annie Walker. Something we have no control over." Henry smiled as they departed to their separate rooms.

* * *

The following Tuesday would be another normal humdrum day around the CIA if it hadn't been for all those newspaper headlines and breaking news stories on television. There would be no escaping what was going down in the UK and the states.

Christine Kaufman on Monday had signed all the paper work needed to start her exit from the CIA. She was going to retire and head to New York City to live. She had been planning this move for over a month - time to start a new chapter in her life.

"Hello Christine, it has hit the fan here in England." It was Jackson on the line. "Scotland yard is calling for an investigation on some UK connections that we discovered thanks to you and Henry Wilcox."

"I'm sitting here in New York reading the _New York_ _Times_, hell Poeta De Luca has pulled out all the stops, names, dates, places and intel pictures to boot. She doing a five part report, this story is going to go on for weeks." Christine took a sip of coffee, "It is amazing what can be done with a hand full of top notch agents on both sides of the pond, thanks Jackson."

"Thank you Christine, any chance you will change your mind about retiring and stay at the CIA?"

"Not me Jackson, I've retire but wouldn't mind a freelance every once in a while. Working on this mission made me realize I'm not an administrator but an agent, I miss the thrill of field work. Give the girls hug and will visit this summer." Christine hung up the phone when a tall good looking man asked.

"May I join you?" It was Jack Walters an ex-CIA agent that had helped with the mission. "I've been reading Du Luca's front page news and see your fine hand, nice job Christine."

"Thanks, and I should be thanking you, you had a hand in this project for justice."

"So, you want to do some freelance work, I have some connections and your knowledge and skills would be greatly needed." Jack was now on a recruitment mission, he could use the help. They ordered breakfast and chatted for a long time.

* * *

Gloria Jones entering the Deputy Director office, "Austin we have a problem or maybe not. Arthur Campbell has just tried to commit suicide in his garage and Joan Campbell is missing."

Henry and Austin look at Gloria, "did they get to him before he was successful?"

"Yes, his is at Walter Reed National Military Medical Center under heavy guard. That's all the information we have right now."

Austin comes from around his desk, shakes Henry Wilcox's hand, "Now we have a mopping up project to do, are you back on board?"

Henry putting his free hand on Austin arm and nodding in the affirmative. "Only for a short time, I have a daughter and grandkids in Florida, think I should go ahead and retire, spend time with my family."

* * *

Auggie was pouring Parker some coffee and getting breakfast ready for them. She was settled in a hospital bed in her mother's living room and had turned on the TV. He had been there for several days helping with Parker and also giving Mrs. Williams time to visit her husband in the nursing home.

"You watch the Today show?" Auggie was asking.

"No, CNN to see what is happening in our world... Oh my god, Auggie listen. It is all over the news with double agents and massive FBI, Scotland and Interpol arrest. Your bosses Joan and Arthur Campbell are being arrested for treason."

Auggie sat on the side of her bed and listen but not shocked.

* * *

Annie was in mid-air on her way to Bolivia to locate a person with knowledge of arm and drug movement to third world countries. She and Eyal had bid their farewell the night before, and now with a heavy heart, she was back at work, remembering her week-end in Georgia. Eyal Lavin was no ordinary man and she was missing him terribly now. Gazing out the window, she could only imagine the next few months, all the accusations and questions she would have to handle on her own, without the one man that she needed and trusted the most. Eyal had faith in her, that she was strong enough weather the oncoming storm and she was determine to see it through, knowing Eyal would be waiting for her.

It would be days before she would find out what happen and the consequences. She was working with a different handler and he kept her in the dark for the sake of the South American mission.

* * *

Eyal was sitting in a small cafe at Dulles Airport, waiting for his flight to Athens when he saw the news on FOX News. A smile broke across his face, mission well done, now back to sailing. This was going to a difficult few months being away from Annie and not being able to talk with her - not at least until she is finished with all the polygraphs and investigation. He boarded his flight, found his seat and settled back for the long flight to Athens. He closed his eyes, dreaming about the time he would be with Annie again and finding that golden sunset in paradise.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading 'The Big Dipper' - I have enjoyed bring this story to life. But this is not the end, just the start for the next Chapter in Eyal and Annie's life - There will be a new story posting within a week or two - stay tune for 'Ghost' as Annie and Eyal dodge danger and build their relationship._**


End file.
